


Moonlight

by allisonreynolds



Series: The Moonlight Saga [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Car Crash TW, F/F, M/M, Multi, blood tw, i hate myself so u don't have to !!!, this is a twilight au, this might sound crazy but not all characters are related to each other, you'll see but just go with it pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonreynolds/pseuds/allisonreynolds
Summary: About three things I was absolutely positive.First, Andrew was a vampire.Second, there was a part of him-and I didn’t know how potent that part might be-that wanted to kill me.And third, he was a completely pretentious asshole.***edit: i changed some characters around and some heavy editing of the first few chapters!! thank you for reading





	1. PREFACE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just added this today im sorry i want 2 replicate twilight perfectly boys

But of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil,

thou shalt not eat of it:

for in the day that thou eatest thereof

thou shalt surely die.

**Genesis 2:17**

* * *

 

 

Neil had often thought about how he would die. But this was nothing as he had imagined. This was much, much better.

Neil stared at the hunter, hardly daring to breathe. The hunter’s eyes were dark, and his mouth was curved into a small smile.

Surely this was a good way to die. In the place of someone you loved. Neil thought that this could even be noble. That had to count for something.

Neil knew that if he had never gone to Forks, he wouldn’t be facing death. But despite the fear that gripped Neil, he didn’t regret a second of it. When life offers a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.

The hunter flashed Neil a toothy smile before he sauntered forwards to kill him.


	2. FIRST SIGHT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is edited !!

Neil hated the cold. From the moment he stepped off of the plane from Phoenix, he wanted to turn back to what he knew. But there was Stuart, standing with a small sign that said Josten. Neil moved towards him, duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Neil. Haven’t seen you in…”

“Years."

An awkward silence hung between the pair, before Stuart started to move, and Neil followed after him. There were barely any words spoken, but the car ride in silence didn’t bother Neil. He preferred it that way.

Uncle Stuart had invited Neil to come live with him. He had gotten out of crime and decided to start his life over again, in the small town of Forks. Neil had taken him up on his offer, though a little hesitantly. He hadn’t spent time in with his uncle since he was a child, and Neil wasn’t used to a stable family life.

The car stopped, and Stuart mumbled something along of the lines of "We’re here”. Neil looked up, the house which he could only barely remember looming above him. They moved quickly, shutting the car doors. Neil looked around the plots of land as his uncle unlocked the front door, stepping inside the small frame. The same silence followed the pair upstairs, though it was broken by Stuart’s brief tour.

"That’s the bathroom. Just the one, so you’ll have to share with me. That’s okay with you? Good… And this is your room. Haven’t really changed much since the last time you came." Neil poked his head inside the room, and he was floored by the flood of childhood memories that overcame him. The room was small, a faded pastel yellow colour covered the walls. The breezy curtains flowed in the cool breeze, the few pictures that Neil had drawn were tacked onto the west wall.

"Thanks," Neil said, and Stuart nodded, moving away to let Neil start unpacking his sparse belongings. Neil liked that about Stuart; he didn’t hover. He let Neil do his thing, though that sentiment didn’t last very long. Neil heard an unfamiliar voice calling for him, and he walked outside. An unfamiliar man was standing with Stuart, and Neil stared at him.

"Neil, this is Kevin. He’s the son of my friend.”

"Hi, Neil," Kevin said, and Neil gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"What’s the truck here for?" Neil asked, and Stuart gave him a thin smile.

"It’s for you. A welcome home present.”

Neil blinked, letting it sink in. "Really? Thank you, Stuart. You didn’t have to.”

"Bought it off Kevin. Figured it would let you get to school," Stuart said, and Kevin nodded in agreement.

Neil grabbed the keys from Stuart, and hopped into the cab. He gripped the steering wheel, knuckles turning white, head pounding. The truck roared to life, and Neil felt the faintest smile on his face, resting his head against the wheel. Maybe this could be home.

 The next morning was uneventful, at least in Neil's standards. He drove to his new school, which Stuart had said was small, and parked at the farthest corner of the parking lot. His bright red truck was an eyesore, especially compared to the the flashy car parked closest to the school; a sleek black sports car.

Neil walked into class, just a few minutes after the bell rang. The teacher gave Neil a quick glare, and Neil just ignored it, walking towards the back of the room, looking for a desk. It was the middle of the semester, so the only seats were at the front. With an almost sigh, Neil moved towards the only open desk, the one at the front. Neil barely paid any attention to the class. He had chosen to take Spanish, a language that he wasn’t fluent in, but he knew enough to get by. The classes passed by, bleeding together until lunch. A few of Neil’s classmates from previous classes had invited him to eat with them, and despite the fact that he didn’t want to, he had accepted the offers out of politeness.

"So, you’re from Phoenix?" Allison, the blonde one asked. Neil nodded, and she smiled at him. "Aren’t people from Arizona tan?”

"Allison…" Renee said, her eyes flickering up towards her. Neil didn’t know how he felt about her. She was a mystery, and he couldn’t work her out.

"Shut up, Allison. Neil’s just an albino!" Matt whispered, and that was it before Neil tuned out the conversation.

He stared out the window, directing his attention towards the trees. They were different from the ones back home. Back home it was all palm trees. Here it was oaks and fir trees. Everything about Forks was different. Neil let his gaze drift, before his eyes settled on a group of boys, walking together. Neil sat upright, staring at the trio, and Allison made a small noise of interest.

"Who are they?" Neil asked, as a tall dark haired boy walked in. He had a small smile on his face, and he moved with grace towards an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria.

“Those are the Monsters,” Matt said, and Neil looked at him, head cocked and eyes narrowed.

"They think they’re better than us," Matt’s girlfriend, Dan, said. "The one smiling is Nicholas Hemmick. He moved here a while ago from Europe. No one really knows him. He’s a little bit weird, I guess," Dan continued.

"And who is that?" Neil asked, as the final two walked in. They were identical in every way, except one of them wore black armbands. They were blonde, and they seemed to move in sync. Neil kept his eyes trained on the one with the black bands.

"That’s Andrew and Aaron Minyard. They’re brothers, twins, in case you couldn't tell already. Andrew’s the leader of the pack, and he’s a pretentious asshole. He doesn’t talk to anyone," Allison said, her tone laced with bitterness. Neil wondered what had happened between them.

Neil broke his gaze as the two sat down with the rest of the boys, fingers lacing together. His eyes rested on the table, but he felt a gaze burning into his back. He turned around, and looked right into the eyes of Andrew Minyard.

Neil felt as if he was being scorched. He didn’t say anything for the rest of lunch. He watched from the corner of his eye as the group of boys left the cafeteria later. Andrew didn’t look at Neil again.

Neil sat at the table for longer than he would have had he not been sitting with Allison and her friends. Renee, one of the girls, had biology with Neil. She was quiet, but in a more soft spoken way.

As Neil entered the classroom lab, following Renee, he noticed that there was only one open seat. And that was beside Andrew Minyard.

Neil passed by to introduce himself to the teacher, and Andrew suddenly went rigid. His eyes went wide, his fingers clenching around the tabletop. Neil walked away quickly, tearing his eyes away as fast as possible. He almost stumbled over a bag that was left carelessly in the aisle. A girl giggled.

But there was something that chilled Neil to the bone. Andrew’s eyes were coal black.

After getting his textbook from his teacher, Mr. Garrett, Neil scanned the classroom again. The only seat was going to be beside Andrew. Neil cursed under his breath. Andrew stared at him as he sat down. Neil thought it was rather antagonistic.

Andrew shifted away from Neil, his hand over his mouth and nose. Neil felt his heart stop, wondering if he smelt bad. He ruffled his copper hair, turning his shoulder to Andrew, creating a barrier of flesh and bone.

The lecture was something that Neil had already learnt while living in Phoenix. He still took notes carefully, constantly looking down.

Neil couldn’t help himself from looking over towards Andrew though. Andrew never relaxed his stiff position. He looked like a Greek statue, carved from granite and plated with ivory and gold. Neil could see his left hand was clenched into a tight fist on his leg, tendons standing out against his pale skin. Andrew’s sleeves had been pushed up, revealing black armbands that covered most of his forearm.

The class dragged on longer than the others. Was it because the day was coming to an end or because Neil was waiting for Andrew to loosen his fist. It never did. What was wrong with Andrew Minyard? Was this normal? Neil considered that Allison’s feelings towards Andrew had been completely justified.

Neil cast one more look at Andrew, and instantly regretted it. Andrew was staring blankly at Neil, his black eyes completely hollow. That scared Neil more than anything else. _If looks could kill_.

The bell suddenly rang out, shrieking against the droning of Mr. Garrett. Neil jumped, and Andrew Minyard was out of his seat. His movements were fluid as he rose and quickly exited the room. He didn't even look back.

Neil sat frozen, staring after him. He was horrible, Neil thought. He began to gather his books, putting them in his bag slowly. Neil gnawed on his lips until he tasted blood. He wanted to push his anger towards Andrew deep inside of himself.

Neil walked to gym class, a fierce look on his face. Anger made him look like his father. Gym class passed quickly, as Neil pushed himself until he felt like he was going to throw up. It gave him an excuse to get rid of his anger.

Neil returned to the office at the end of the day. It didn’t take him long to find the office. The lobby was almost vacant, though when Neil stepped in he could hear the muffled sounds of an ongoing conversation.

“Change my class.”

Neil recognized Andrew’s voice almost immediately. He moved slightly, catching sight of Andrew. He was staring at the secretary, his back turned to Neil. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Minyard, but it’s too late in the semester. We have no other openings for your biology course. You’re stuck in it, I’m afraid.” She quickly averted her attention back to her computer. Andrew stayed standing at the desk, completely unmoving. Neil could see his fingers clenched around the edge of the desk, he could hear the slight creaking of wood. The secretary turned back to him. “Like I said, I’m sorry, Mr. Minyard.”

Neil noted that she didn’t sound very sorry.

Neil took a step forwards, and Andrew whipped his head around, fixing him with his piercing black gaze. Andrew walked past Neil, breaking eye contact as he passed. Neil almost shivered, remembering how Andrew had stared at him at lunch. It felt like he had been pushed into ice water, flooding over him until he was submerged. Andrew’s eyes made Neil feel like he was drowning.

The secretary made an impatient noise, beckoning him forward with her index finger. “You must be Neil,” she said. When he didn’t answer immediately, she began tapping on her keyboard. Her interest had faded quickly, now purely focused on whatever was on her screen.

“Josten, yes,” he said, and she raised her eyebrow, still not looking up from her computer.

“There’s only one Neil in this school, and it’s you. Stuart wanted us to go over your timetable, see if you needed anything changed.”

Neil paused, lips pursing. “That boy who came in couldn’t get his classes switched,” he said.

The woman finally looked up and winked. “Special circumstances, Neil. Andrew always has some reason to switch classes. We’ve learned to deny him.” She tapped another key on her keyboard, her humor sliding off her face. “So I assume we don’t need to change anything?”

Neil clenched his jaw, shaking his head. “No, thank you. Is that all?” The secretary looked slightly miffed, though she nodded and gave him a tight smile. Neil figured she had looks to maintain. 

“Yes, that’s all. Goodbye, Neil. Have a nice night.” She immediately began to type again.

He left the map where it was, stuffing his papers into his duffel bag. Everyone ignored him as he left the office, which was fine by him. He stepped outside and walked towards the parking lot. It was still full with students milling around in groups. He walked past what looked like freshmen as he looked for his truck. He didn’t recognize anyone. They all must have left already.

Neil felt like crying on his way back to Stuart's.


	3. OPEN BOOK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BACKSTREETS BACK ALRIGHT!!!!!!! wow yikes it's been 84 years since i've posted an update lmao dont come 4 me i just suck @ updating

The next day was both better and worse.

It was better because it wasn’t raining, though the dense clouds that hung overhead were omnious.  It was easier because Neil knew what to expect at school. Matt and Dan walked him to classes, always pleasant and smiling and chatty. Neil sat with the same people at lunch, and he surprisingly enjoyed the company of the group. Neil began to feel less as if he was drowning, and more like he was treading water.

But it was worse because Neil was tired. The wind that howled through Stuart’s small house kept him up all night. It was worse because Neil’s math teacher had called on him, and he had the wrong answer. And it was worse because Andrew Minyard wasn’t in school at all.

All day, Neil was dreading lunch, fearing his hollow gazes that left Neil feeling as if he was sinking. Neil wanted to confront him, demand what his problem was. As he was laying in bed, he was imagining what he would say to Andrew when he did confront him.

When Neil entered the cafeteria, he tried his hardest not to immediately look over to the table where Andrew’s group had sat the day prior. He managed to sit down before he looked. Only one blonde boy sat with the darker one. This blonde boy was different than Andrew in only the slightest ways, so Neil assumed it must be Aaron, his twin.

As the lunch group chatted, Neil couldn’t help but feel the overwhelming weight of his nerves crushing him. He was dreading the moment when Andrew finally arrived. But as more time passed, Neil hoped that Andrew wouldn’t be coming at all.

When Renee and Neil walked into biology, Neil breathed a sigh of relief. Andrew wasn’t there. The seat beside Neil’s was empty. Neil was glad to have the desk to himself, and he put his bag onto the empty tabletop in a sort of _fuck you_ gesture to Andrew. But Neil couldn’t help but feel he was the reason why Andrew was absent.

After school, Neil went to the supermarket to get groceries. Stuart didn’t have much food in the house. Neil figured his uncle wasn’t used to being settled and having to buy food for two. Neil returned home and began to make dinner— steak and potatoes.

“Neil?” Stuart asked as he stepped into the house.

“In the kitchen,” Neil called back, throwing the potatoes into the oven. “Just making dinner, Stuart.”

“What are you making?” Stuart asked cautiously. Neil had found out that Stuart wasn’t very adventurous with his food choices.

“Steak and potatoes.”

Stuart smiled, and Neil realized how much he looked like his mother.

Neil called Stuart to dinner, and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

“So… are you enjoying school?” Stuart asked.

“Sure,” Neil said. “I’ve met a few people— Matt Boyd and Allison Reynolds.”

Stuart made a small sound of approval. “They’re good people— good kids. They stay out of of trouble. Let’s keep it that way,” he finished, wagging his fork in Neil’s direction.

“Do you know the Minyards?” Neil asked, and Stuart paused.

“The blonde twins? They’re the adopted sons of Dr. Winfield. She’s an incredible woman.”

“Her kids seem to be a little bit… different. They don’t fit in very well at school.”

Stuart scowled, and Neil blinked in surprise.

“Listen Neil, the people in the town… Dr. Winfield is a brilliant, well renowned surgeon who could work in _any_ hospital and make ten— _ten_ — times what she’s making here,” he continued, his voice getting louder, “and we’re lucky to have her in Forks. Her husband wanted to live in a small town. Her family is an asset to the community. Her three boys are more well behaved than more of the other teenagers in this town. And they stick together the way a family should— camping every weekend, trips all over the world. And just because they’re newcomers, people feel the need to talk.”

It was the longest speech Stuart had ever made. He must have felt strongly about whatever the community of Forks was saying.

“They seem fine,” Neil lied, pushing his food on his plate. “They’re all very attractive.”

Stuart laughed. “You should see some of the people at the hospital around Dr. Winfield. Head over heels in love with her. I understand why, and it’s a good thing she’s happily married. She’s an angel of a woman.”

The pair lapsed back into silence as they finished dinner. They worked together to clear the table and clean the dishes. Neil retreated upstairs to finish his homework as Stuart settled onto the couch for the night.

This was a tradition in the making.

The rest of the week was uneventful to Neil. He began to get into the routine of his classes. By the end of the week, he could recognize the faces of people in his class. Gym became where Neil was recognized as the try hard, but he always won the skirmish games that they played. He began to gain some form of popularity on the court.

Andrew Minyard never came back to school.

Neil watched and waited every day as Andrew’s group— Allison called them the Monsters— entered the cafeteria without him. It was only after that Neil could relax and tune into the lunchtime chatter. It was mostly focused on Allison’s trip to La Push Ocean Park she was planning. Neil was invited, and he agreed mostly out of politeness than desire to attend. It earned him a dazzling white smile from Allison.

By Friday, Neil felt comfortable entering his biology class. He knew Andrew wouldn’t be there. For all he knew, Andrew had dropped out of school completely. Neil still couldn’t suppress the feeling that he was responsible for Andrew’s absence.

Neil’s first weekend in Forks was uneventful. Stuart spent most of it fishing, and Neil spent it reading, running, or catching up on his readings for english class. The rain stayed soft, and Neil caught up on sleep.

On Monday, people were greeting Neil in the morning as he passed by them in the parking lot. He nodded at most of them, recognizing their faces. This morning was colder than usual, but not raining. Neil breezed through a pop quiz on _Wuthering Heights_. Neil found it easy.

Neil was feeling completely more comfortable than he thought he would have this point. He felt like he was home.

As Neil and Matt walked out of class, the air was carrying drops of swirling white. Students whooped as they saw it. The cold wind bit into Neil’s face.

“It’s snowing!” Matt said excitedly.

Neil looked up at cotton fluffs building up the sidewalk and swirling past his face.

“Oh,” Neil said, tucking his hands into his armpits. There went his good day.

“You don’t like snow?” Matt asked.

“It’s just like rain, but colder. And this snow isn’t the unique flakes— these all look like the ends of Q-tips.”

“You’ve never seen snow?” Matt asked.

“I’ve never seen _shitty_ snow,” Neil hissed, wiggling his feet. The snow was beginning to soak through his sneakers. And then, a big ball of snow smacked into the back of his head. The pair turned to see where it had come from, and there was Dan, walking away from them casually. Matt chased after her, picking her up.

She smiled brightly at Neil as her boyfriend carried her. “See you at lunch, Neil!”

Everyone chatted excitedly about the snow. Neil was told it was the first snow of the season. He kept his mouth shut about his feelings for the substance.

Allison and Neil walked to the cafeteria together. Allison had a strict no snowball policy. She told Neil that when she was a freshman, an unsuspecting junior had pelted her with a snowball. She threatened them with a lawsuit for water damage on her Gucci tote bag.

Just as they entered the cafeteria, Neil froze. There was another blonde head at the Minyard table. _Shitshitshitfuck_.

Allison snapped her fingers under Neil’s nose. “Hello? Earth to Neil. Houston, we have a problem.” She laughed, tossing her blonde hair over her shoulder. “Jesus Christ, Neil. Let’s go.”

Neil followed Allison through the lunch line, and joined her at the table.

“Everything okay? You look a little green,” Renee commented, and Neil waved his hand, taking a drink from his water bottle in response.

Neil let himself glance over once at Andrew’s table. If Andrew was glaring at him, he would skip biology. As Neil looked over his shoulder, he noticed that the group was laughing. Well, Nicky was laughing, his head tilted back and his loud laugh resonating across the cafeteria. Aaron was smiling, and Andrew’s upper lip twitched. Nicky’s hair was completely soaked with snow.

But other than Andrew’s half smile, there was something different about him. His skin looked less pale, his under eyes lighter. And there was something else. Neil couldn’t put his finger on it.

“What are you staring at?” Allison asked suddenly, following Neil’s stare.

And that was when Andrew looked at Neil.

Neil instantly looked away, locking eyes with Renee. She smiled at him. Neil wasn’t completely sure, but this time, it didn’t feel like Andrew’s gaze was blank. There was something behind all that. A spark of warmth.

“Andrew Minyard is staring at you,” Allison giggled.

“Does he look angry?” Neil asked, not daring to look back.

“No. Why would he be angry?” Allison snapped her gum.

“I don’t think he likes me.”

Allison waved her hand. “The Monsters don’t like anyone, Neil. No offence, but you’re nothing to them. We are all.” She sounded aggravated.  “He’s still staring.”

“Stop looking then,” Neil hissed, shooting Allison a dirty look. She crossed her arms, rolling her eyes.

Matt interrupted, announcing a snowball fight in the parking lot. The others agreed, and Allison said she would be willing to watch as Renee kept her safe from the flying snow. Neil declined, instead sitting at the table alone.

He decided to honour the deal he made with himself. Andrew didn’t look angry, so he would go to biology. Neil’s stomach flip-flopped at the idea of sitting next to Andrew again.

Neil walked to class without Renee. She was still keeping Allison safe from Matt and Dan’s rogue missile snowballs. Neil groaned at the door— it was still wet and slushy. His sneakers would definitely be completely soaked through.

From the outside of the classroom, Neil saw his desk was completely Andrew-free. Mr. Garrett was distributing items to each table, and Neil sat down, beginning to draw a pattern in his books. He was vaguely aware of the chair moving beside him.

“Neil.”

The low voice caught Neil off guard. He looked up, and there was Andrew, his hair wet and disheveled, and yet he still looked like a goddamn model.

“I’m Andrew. I didn’t introduce myself last week.”

Neil’s mind was going crazy wth his confusion. Why was Andrew being polite?

“How do you know my name?”

“This whole town knows your name. Everyone has been waiting until you arrived.”

At that moment, Mr. Garrett began to explain the class lesson. "And now, you and your partner will be analyzing some slides. Please make notes. There will be a test on this.”

“You first,” Andrew said, and Neil was almost too dumbstruck to move. “Or I could go first.” Any friendliness from his voice had faded away.

Neil cursed himself for being an idiot. “No, I— I’ll go.” He felt a smile cross his face as he looked through the microscope. He’d done this lab before. “Prophase.”

Andrew studied him for a second before reaching for the microscope himself. Neil was already removing the slide, and Andrew’s fingers caught his. They were ice cold. Neil jerked his hand away quickly. But this wasn’t because of the cold, but because of the almost electric current that flowed through Andrew into him.

“Sorry,” Neil murmured, and Andrew gave no answer. Andrew looked into the microscope, and nodded.

“Prophase,” he said in agreement.

Andrew slid the microscope to Neil who quickly changed the slide. “Anaphase.”

Andrew and Neil went through most of class like this, passing the microscope wordlessly. Andrew was careful not to touch Neil’s hand again.

After they had finished, Neil let himself look at Andrew once more. Andrew was staring at him hollowly again. Neil suddenly realized the difference of Andrew’s face.

“Did you get contacts?” Neil asked.

Andrew cocked his head, seemingly confused.

“I just— Your eyes are different,” Neil offered lamely, ducking his head. 

But Neil knew that something was different. He remembered how black Andrew’s eyes were the last time they saw each other. The black was so striking against Andrew’s pale skin and blonde hair. Today, his eyes were more like ocher, the golden hue to them making Neil’s head swim. Neil didn’t understand why Andrew would lie to him about wearing contacts.

Andrew’s hands were clenched into fists again.

Mr. Garrett came over to see why the pair weren’t working. Andrew ignored him and his questions.

“I already did this lab,” Neil said. “We finished, sir.”

“Oh? Same materials?”

“No, we used whitefish blastula.”

“Were you in AP classes in Phoenix?”

“When I had time, yeah.”

Mr. Garrett gave Andrew a pointed look. “I’m glad you’re lab partners, then,” he said, before walking off to talk to other students.

“It’s too bad about the snow, isn’t it?” Andrew asked, and Neil was surprised by the more playful edge of his voice. No, not playful— mocking. Paranoia swept over Neil as he remembered his conversation at lunch. Had Andrew overhead?

“Not really.”

“Don’t lie to me. You don’t like the cold.” Andrew didn’t phrase it like it was a question.

“Or the wet,” Neil added.

“It must be difficult for you here,” Andrew mused.

“You have no idea.”

Andrew studied Neil for a second, his long index finger tapping rhythmically on the desktop. Neil couldn’t look into his eyes. He found Andrew’s face too distracting to look at for any period of time.

“Why did you come here then?”

“It’s complicated,” Neil answered, voice short.

“I can keep up, Neil.”

Neil paused for a second, before taking a deep breath. “My mother got herself in some trouble. I moved in with my uncle Stuart.”

“Your mother sent you here.”

“I sent myself here.”

“But you’re unhappy,” Andrew said, and Neil sighed.

“I’ve never really been happy.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you? Life’s not fair, believe me, Andrew,” Neil said dryly.

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I’ve heard that before. I’m also willing to bet that you’re suffering more than you let anyone else know.”

Neil scowled at him, resisting the urge to make an even snakier comment. He just looked down at his textbook.

“Am I wrong?” Andrew pressed on.

Neil tried his best to ignore him. He could feel Andrew’s burning gaze on his body. “Why does it matter to you?” he snapped at the blonde.

“It doesn’t,” Andrew said. Neil didn’t believe him.

Neil let his fingers twitch as he tried his best to calm down. But Andrew spoke again.

“Am I aggravating you?” 

Neil sighed, looking up. “No, I’m more pissed at myself. My mom used to say I was an open book— if you knew what to look for.”

“On the contrary, I find you hard to read,” Andrew said.

“You must be a good reader.”

“Usually.” Andrew was half smiling.

Mr. Garrett called the class to order, and began to go through the answers of the experiment. Neil could still feel Andrew staring at him, but he ignored it, going over his correct answers. Neil’s thoughts were going crazy.

The bell rang, and Andrew exited just as quickly as he had the week prior. Neil watched after him, completely amazed.

“Neil?” Renee’s soft voice was by his side. When Neil looked up, she smiled. “How did the lab go?”

“Fine, I guess. I’d done it before.”

“It looked like Andrew was being nice today.”

“I guess. I wonder what was with him Monday.”

Neil walked to gym in silence. Gym passed by quickly, and Neil shucked on a raincoat as he began to walk into the mist outside. Neil was happy once got into the dry cab of his truck.

The black car hadn’t moved. Neil gave it a second glance, stopping out of surprise. The group— Andrew and his twin, Aaron, and Nicky— were gathered around it. They were close, leaning against the frame as they talked. Andrew seemed to have excluded himself, instead choosing to look around the lot. His eyes fell on Neil.

Neil quickly peeled out of the space, sparing only one more look towards the Monsters.

Andrew was smiling, like he was laughing at Neil.


	4. PHENOMENON.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about jorts ur welcome  
> car crash tw

The next morning, when Neil woke, the world was muted. A white blanket covered the ground, the sun pouring down and the world sparkling. Neil cursed under his breath. It had never snowed in Phoenix. He hated the cold, how it crawled into everything and made a home in his bones.  He chose his clothes carefully, grumbling as he chose a worn pair of jeans over his beloved denim shorts.

Stuart had presumably left earlier from the silence that surrounded Neil as he grabbed his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. The snow crunched beneath his feet as he walked to his truck, the scent of a fresh winter morning dusting his nose. The steering wheel of his truck was frigid, and Neil wished he had packed gloves. The roar of the engine was startling against the stark whiteness of it all, and Neil grimaced as he began to drive. He had never driven on snow before, though he didn’t allow himself to worry.

The drive to school was short, the cab warming up. Neil knew that his truck could handle almost anything, but the drive was smooth despite the snow and ice that coated the ground. The parking lot was almost full, and Neil searched for a space as he slowed his truck to a crawl. He spotted the Monsters gathered around their car, standing in a group, spaced far enough apart that it was obvious they didn’t need each other for warmth. 

Neil parked on the opposite side of the parking lot, stepping out his truck and onto the slushy pavement. The cold water seeped through the material of his sneakers. The sun was hidden behind a grey cloud, though a few rays poked through and made Neil’s tires glitter silver. He bent down to investigate. Wrapped around his tires were diamond patterns crisscrossing. Neil froze, his mouth parting slightly. Stuart would have had to get up early to do this. Neil wasn’t used to being taken care of, especially from men. He made a mental note to thank Stuart when he saw him next.

“Neil!”

The call of his name rang out, echoing in his ears. It was a scream, panic ringing clear. Neil saw what happened very quickly. There was a van, skidding on the ice that coated the parking lot. Andrew was standing on the other end, his face contorted. Beside him, Nicky looked horrified. The van was coming towards Neil, fast. He had no time to move, to get out of the vans path.

A crunching noise, a pair of strong arms encircling Neil. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. He was thrown backwards, like a rag doll, as he saw the van hit the small car beside his truck. The van kept coming, skidding on it’s side. Neil shut his eyes, but opened them as he heard the groan of contorting metal. 

Andrew was crouched, his hands splayed on the metal, stopping any further movement. There was the popping of glass, and the person inside the van started to talk. “Neil! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to— I hit the ice too fast, I didn’t see you—“

Neil wasn’t listening, instead he was staring at Andrew. He didn’t seem concerned about the driver, though the same couldn’t be said for Neil. Andrew’s piercing gaze was fixed on Neil, his onyx eyes blazing. They were searching his face, wandering over his body. Neil was paralyzed under Andrew’s smouldering looks.

“How—“ Neil began to ask, but he was cut off by the yelling of his classmates. 

“Oh my God, Neil, are you okay?” He heard Dan’s voice, high and filled with anxiety. She was peering over the top of the van, only the top half of her head visible. “The ambulance is on it’s way, they said not to move you.”

Neil said nothing, and Dan disappeared after a few seconds. He heard her saying that there was nothing to see, and he could only imagine how she looked, her petite body positioned in front of the scene. He tried to focus, but Andrew was still there, looking immaculate.

“How did you get here so quickly?” Neil finally managed to say, the question escaping his lips before he had time to stop it.

Andrew ignored him.

“I said, how did you get here so quickly?”

Perhaps Andrew knew that Neil would continue to ask, so he answered. “I was standing beside you, Neil.”

Neil almost laughed, the sound perched on the edge of his lips. “No, you were standing by your car.” 

“I wasn’t.”

Andrew seemed to radiate pure ferocity, his brow raised and mouth set in a line. This was the first time that Neil had seen him emote to any extent. His gravel voice was even, despite whichever emotion was coursing through him affecting his face. Neil guessed he was angry. 

He tried to push himself off the ground, but Andrew pushed him back down, holding him there. Neil scowled at him, though he knew that Andrew couldn’t be moved. “I’m fine, Andrew,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

“Didn’t Dan say to wait for the ambulance?”

Neil sat on the ground, his pants getting wetter with each passing second. He was freezing, but Andrew’s stare was chasing away the cold. It didn’t make any sense. Andrew had been beside Nicky. Neil remembered his shocked expression. He wondered for a moment if Nicky had yelled for him.

And Andrew had stopped the van with his hands. Neil looked past him, to where two distinct spots had been depressed. They hadn’t been there before. Neil’s blue eyes flicked back to Andrew, watching him light a cigarette. The smell of smoke was a familiar one, calming Neil.

The ambulances arrived and the paramedics helped Neil up. He was soaking wet and shivering. His attempts to tell the paramedics that he wasn’t hurt went unnoticed, encouraged by Andrew’s statement: “He hit his head.”

Neil made a silent vow to never let that go.

The driver was pulled from the van; a junior in Neil’s math class. Neil thought his name was Jack. He kept apologizing, Neil’s short “It’s fine” didn’t satisfy him. They were loaded into separate vehicles, Andrew being allowed to sit in the front of Neil’s. 

“Dr. Winfield will understand,” Andrew began, letting out a cloud of smoke from between his lips as he talked to the paramedics. They wrinkled their noses, telling him he couldn’t smoke inside the ambulance. He took his time finishing his cigarette.

The hospital wasn’t far, and Neil spent his time thinking about Andrew. He wasn’t beside Neil. He moved impossibly fast across the parking lot to get to him. He wasn’t there, and then he was. But what Neil couldn’t figure out was why. Andrew hated him. He couldn’t look at him yesterday. The scene kept playing in his mind, an endless loop.

The hospital was white, just like this morning. The lights were too bright, the beds they passed too well made. Neil hated this place. The curtain was pulled around his section, and he could hear the sounds of Jack beside him.

“Hello, Neil,” a female voice said, the squeaking sound of the curtain pulling back making Neil wince. A woman stood, her hair pulled back in a bun. Beside her was Andrew, gazing into the distance. Her amber eyes were filled with a kindness that Andrew’s were vacant of. “My name is Dr. Winfield. Andrew was telling me about what happened.”

“Andrew—“

“He’s my son. Adoptive, of course. That’s why he wanted to come with you. He was an eyewitness.”

Neil blinked, biting the inside of his cheek to stop his harsh comment. “He saved me, Dr. Winfield. He stop— Pulled me out of the way. He was beside me.” Neil didn’t know why he stopped and lied to the doctor. Her eyes turned cold for a second, before she was smiling again.

“Yes, he told me about that. It’s quite good he was beside you, isn’t it?” she said, completely calm. She looked at her clipboard quickly, her finger trailing across a piece of information. “You have no symptoms of a concussion.”

“I didn’t hit my head,” he said shortly, shifting in his seat to look at Andrew. The other made no indication that he noticed Neil’s insistent gaze. Dr. Winfield smiled pleasantly at Neil, closing the chart on her clipboard.

“Andrew said that too. I suppose you’re free to go, Neil. Jack, on the other hand, might have a bit more examinations to go through.”

Neil stood up, stalking towards Andrew. “We have to talk. Now.” He didn’t wait for an answer; perhaps he knew he wasn’t going to get one. His footsteps were light, but they still echoed through the room. The door was thick, heavy; Neil pushed it open and stepped into the barren hallway. 

“You weren’t beside me.” Neil let his voice echo, clenching his hands into fists. 

“I was.”

Neil turned on his heel, staring at Andrew. He was wearing his apathetic expression again, head cocked ever so slightly to the right. His eyes were no longer glittering with energy, long since faded.

“You were with Nicky. By your car. I don’t know how you made it over to me,” Neil started, words pouring off his lips. Andrew blinked slowly, and Neil stepped towards him. “And you stopped that car. With your bare hands. How the hell did you do that?”

“No one will believe you.”

The words were a slap, a harsh reminder of how no one would see it the way Neil did. He could feel where Andrew had grabbed him ache for a second; he wondered if he would have bruises there tomorrow. 

“I wasn’t going to tell anyone,” Neil said, his voice caving beneath him. Andrew flicked his fingers between them, narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe you should stop getting yourself into trouble.”

Neil felt himself prickling at Andrew’s words, how nonchalantly they came out. He didn’t care. Neil wondered why he had even bothered to save him. It would make Andrew’s life easier if he had died, crushed between his truck and Jack’s van.

“I’ll see you,” Neil said, pushing past Andrew and back towards the room. He wanted to get out of here. He wasn’t going to call Stuart beside Andrew.

Neil stopped, slender fingers wrapped around his bicep. Andrew was holding him back. 

“Abby would want me to take you home.”

“I don’t want you to take me to Stuart’s house.”

Neil felt explosive, anger running through him and clouding his vision. He pulled his arm, but Andrew’s finger were like stone, like they were made to be like that. He had no chance of escape. 

“I’ll call Stuart. Just let me go, Andrew. I don’t need your charity.”

“It’s not charity.”

“You don’t have to pity me just because you saved me. Your life would have been easier if I died.”

Andrew’s smouldering look returned, the fire igniting in his eyes. “Don’t talk about things you have no idea of.”

Neil felt his phone buzz in his pocket. “I have to go,” he said bluntly, turning and feeling Andrew’s grip loosen. Stuart had texted him. He had dropped off his truck in the parking lot. Neil typed out his thanks, briskly walking to the door. He felt Andrew’s gaze on his back every second. 

That was the first night Andrew invaded his dreams.


	5. INVITATIONS.

Andrew was just a shadowy figure, engulfed in darkness. Neil wouldn’t have known it was him, but the icy mop of hair made him distinguishable against the inky darkness. He was moving forwards, a constant motion that was too fast for Neil. No matter how fast he pushed himself, Andrew was always out of reach. Neil called out to him, only once. Andrew didn’t respond.

He never left Neil’s dreams.

Neil’s almost death made him noticed at school. Jack followed Neil like a lost puppy, his constant apologies almost pushing Neil off the edge of holding his temper. He insisted sitting with Neil at lunch. Allison’s hatred for him was obvious. Her sneer was noticeable every time he spoke. The others were polite, especially Renee who would engage in conversation with him. Dan and Matt didn’t care about Jack’s addition, instead talking to Neil. 

Neil kept up his story that Andrew was beside him the whole time, but he could tell they didn’t fully believe him. Dan had been closest to the scene, and she said she hadn’t seen Andrew. Neil just offered his same explanation as he always did: “He was there.”

Andrew didn’t look over at him anymore from his table on the edges of the cafeteria. None of the Monsters did. They just sat, the food on their trays untouched and no words spoken. They were statues, all four of them.  

Andrew was as cold as he was in Neil’s dreams in class. He gave Neil no attention, kept his icy gaze to himself. Neil kept his eyes on the front of the class, but he could see Andrew balling his fists from time to time. His skin stretched over his knuckles, turning white. 

Dan had said he should talk to Andrew. “He did save your life, Neil,” she had said, completely diplomatic as always. Maybe she was right. Andrew had saved his life. Neil’s anger still bubbled inside him, like molten lava that lived inside him. 

Andrew was already seated the next day, the table in front of him bare, like always. Neil sat down in his seat, biting his tongue. The metallic taste of his blood chased away his growing anger. Andrew gave no sign of acknowledgement to Neil’s presence. 

“Andrew.” 

Neil watched Andrew’s head turn ever so slightly, before he caught himself and turned back to face the front. 

Andrew wasn’t involved with Neil. He obviously didn’t want anything to do with him. But Neil couldn’t push Andrew out of himself. He stayed in his dreams, lurking around the edges. Neil didn’t allow himself to look at him in class, but in the cafeteria and parking he allowed himself a quick glance. Andrew’s eyes got darker and darker by the day, amber to onyx. 

Allison seemed pleased that Neil and Andrew weren’t talking. She never disclosed what had happened between them, but Neil didn’t press the issue. He didn’t care enough to learn about Andrew’s life before he arrived in Forks.

Jack began to push himself into Neil’s life even more. He waited outside of class for him now, his constant apologies falling on deaf ears. Neil had given up trying to shake him off, instead letting Jack follow him and try his best to ignore him. 

“You should come to the dance!” Matt said at lunch, and Neil immediately froze.

“No.”

“C’mon, Neil, it’ll be fun!”

“I don’t dance, Matt,” he said icily, half regretting his tone. The other half of him didn’t feel anything as he had noticed Jack perk up at the mention of the dance.

“You should go,” Renee said. Allison put her head in her hand and batted her eyelashes at her. “We need a table and we need to get as many people at it as possible.” Renee took Allison’s hand in her own and Neil watched as Allison smiled; a real, genuine smile that took up her whole face.

“Yeah, Neil, you should come,” Jack said.

“I’m going to Seattle that day.” It was easy to lie like that to someone like Jack. Dan gave Neil a skeptical look, and poked Matt when he brought up the dance once more.

As lunch ended, Renee stayed with Neil as the rest of the group left. He said nothing, sitting in silence until their table had cleared.

“Neil, I wanted to ask you something.”

Neil said nothing, instead looking at her.

She smiled pleasantly, folding her hands into her lap. “I know you’ve noticed that Allison and I are together. I wanted to ask you something about that. You’ve been with us for the shortest time— Not that it’s a bad thing— but because you’re a newcomer, I was wondering if you think that our relationship is something we should show the school. I know that Allison’s parents are held in the highest esteem and I wouldn’t want to do anything to slander their name, nor anything to hurt her.”

Neil paused, looking at her. Renee was a puzzle to him, and he didn’t have all of the pieces to put her together properly. But she was revealing things to him that he hadn’t even asked for. “Do it. I’ve spent my whole life hiding things from people. You shouldn’t have to.”

Renee grinned at him, picking up her bag and pinning her coloured hair up as she stood up. “Thank you, Neil. I’ll see you later.”

From across the room, Andrew’s gaze had floated over to Neil. Neil met it without wavering. He would not allow himself to be intimidated by Andrew. Andrew suddenly stood, and Aaron shot Neil a scowl. Neil felt his jaw twitch as he bit back a foul expression. 

The bell rang and Neil gathered his things, heading to his science class. He sat beside Andrew like usual, but the only difference was the feeling of Andrew’s gaze on him. Neil opened his mouth, about to speak, but the teacher began the lecture.

Andrew’s gaze never left Neil’s back. Neil wondered what had changed Andrew’s mind about him. He could feel his hands shaking ever so slightly, and he knew that Andrew was breaking him down. Neil gritted his teeth, biting down on the inside of his cheek until he could taste blood in his mouth and feel the ragged flesh.  

Neil spent the hour pretending like Andrew didn’t exist, keeping his gaze on the front of the room and not allowing himself to look at his bench partner. The teacher finished his lesson and said it was time for them to complete their handout. He passed two sheets to Neil. Neil slid the extra to Andrew.

“Neil.”

Neil froze in his seat, fingers twitching against the tabletop. He turned to Andrew slowly, scowling. “What?” he snapped. “You’re talking to me again?”

“We never started talking.”

“What do you want Andrew? I have work to do.” Neil was looking directly into Andrew’s dark eyes. It felt like drowning and being set on fire all at once. Neil hated it.

Andrew’s mouth twitched, and Neil imagined that he was smiling. “I was told that if I didn’t apologize then Nicky would find a way to ruin my life. Starting with my car.”

“So a shitty apology is going to make everything better?” Neil hissed.

“We were never friends, Neil. We will never sing _Kumbaya_.”

“I don’t want your friendship. At least now you can stop regretting what you did.”

Andrew’s eyes narrowed. “Regret?”

“You wish you had never saved me. You should have just let me be hit. It would have made your life a lot easier.”

Andrew was mad, bristling in his seat.

“You know nothing about me, Neil. You don’t know anything.”

Neil clenched his fist, turning away from Andrew. He was right. Neil hated being talked into submission. Andrew knew how to make him shut up. He hated him for that.

The bell rang and Neil grabbed his books went to leave. He needed to get out of there. Spending any more time in a room with Andrew would drive him crazy. Andrew breezed out of the room, seemingly unaffected by their conversation. Neil almost growled at him.

He spent gym class exhausting himself, pushing himself to the point where he was heaving every time he stopped. Andrew’s face never left his mind, and it only spurred him to go harder, as if that would burn his anger out of him. 

“Josten! Knock it off; you’re going to hurt yourself!” the teacher yelled before turning back to his clipboard. Neil scowled at him before pushing himself even harder.

Neil changed quickly and left early, heading towards his truck. Just as he had gotten in and heard the roar of the engine, there was a knock at his window. Neil turned to see Jack, looking at him expectantly. In front of him, Andrew’s car was backing out but had stopped just in front of Neil’s. Neil was tempted to lay on the horn.

“Hi Jack,” Neil said as he rolled down the window. Jack grinned at him.

“I know we were talking about it earlier, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me.”

Neil fought his scowl. “I told you, I’m away that weekend.”

“Oh. You weren’t lying about that?”

Neil narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Neil could see Nicky and Aaron walking towards Andrew’s car. Neil could see Andrew looking at him through the rearview window. Anger swept over him, and Neil revved his engine. Andrew didn’t look away. Nicky and Aaron slid into the car without even looking at Neil, and Andrew was speeding away. Neil’s hand wavered over the horn, but he chose against drawing attention to himself.

When he got to Stuart’s house, he looked through the cupboards to try and find something to eat. Stuart wasn’t home yet, and Neil liked the silence of the house. He found some soup, and began to cook it. He wasn’t very good at cooking, but he could boil soup. He recalled Andrew’s words as he watched the soup begin to boil. “ _Kumbaya_ , huh?” Neil said to himself bitterly as he poured his soup into a bowl.

Neil sat at the kitchen island, waiting for the soup to cool. Neil scowled at his soup as Andrew came to his mind. Andrew obviously wanted nothing to do with Neil. Neil ignored the small twinge in his chest at the realization, instead swallowing a spoonful of scalding hot liquid. It did nothing but burn as it went down.

“Neil?” a voice called from the door. “Are you in there?”

“I am. I made soup.”

Stuart entered the kitchen, raising his eyebrows at his nephew. “You look like shit.”

“I feel like it.”

Stuart chuckled as he got himself a bowl of soup, sitting opposite Neil. He didn’t say anything, and neither did Neil. They sat in silence until Neil broke it.

“Stuart, I wanted your permission to go to Seattle this Saturday.”

“Doesn’t your school have that dance? Did no one ask you?” There was a hint of a smile on Stuart’s face. 

Neil ground his teeth together, fighting a foul look. “No. I don’t dance, Stuart.”

Stuart shrugged, having some more of his dinner. “I assume you don’t need me to come with you? You can handle yourself.”

Neil nodded. While he wasn’t sure of how to get around Seattle, he knew how to navigate a city as if he had lived there his whole life. “Thanks,” he said as he stood. Stuart didn’t even look up.

“No problem, kid.”

The next morning, as Neil pulled into the parking lot, he saw Andrew’s car. The thought of crashing into it was awfully tempting. He pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car.  As Neil got out of the cab, he dropped his keys. Just as he bent down to get it, there was someone who already had the keys dangling from their fingers.

“Dropped something?”

Neil bit the inside of his cheek, looking into Andrew’s eyes. They were lighter than usual today, a honey colour that made Neil start craving honey. “How do you do that?”

“Do what, Neil?”

“Appear out of thin air,” Neil snapped, grabbing his keys and shoving them inside his coat pocket.

“Perhaps you’re just unobservant.” Andrew had a lit cigarette dangling from between his teeth, and Neil hissed at the smell. 

“Are you trying to irritate me to death, Andrew?”

Andrew looked amused for a second. “How might I do that?”

“Causing a traffic jam? I thought you wanted to pretend I didn’t exist.”

“Because,” Andrew said, blowing the smoke into the chilly air, “Jack needed his chance.”

Neil balked, his mouth falling open. “You—“

“He looked so desperate.”

Neil almost laughed bitterly, but held it back. He began to stalk towards school, but he saw Andrew trailing behind him. “You are absolutely absurd, Neil.”

Neil’s fingers curled into fists, and he squeezed as tightly as he could, trying to shake off the comment. Andrew was under his skin. He wanted him out.

“Don’t you have class or something?” Neil gritted out, glaring at Andrew. Andrew took another drag of his cigarette in response.

“Do you need a ride to Seattle?”

“No, I don’t. Not with you,” Neil said, not even attempting to cloak the edge in his voice. 

“Can your truck even make it there?”

“Not everyone can afford a fucking Maserati, Andrew.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” Neil cast a look at Andrew, who seemed to be in good spirits.  He looked sideways and Neil was met with a flash of Andrew’s eyes.

“I thought you didn’t want to sing _Kumbaya_.”

“Your wasting of resources is everyones problem.”

Neil said nothing. He felt a tug on his coat, and turned around to see Andrew clutching a small piece of the fabric. “Will you go to Seattle with me, Neil?”

Neil forgot how to breathe for a second. Andrew’s eyes were so intense that he felt like he was drowning again. He nodded before he could stop himself, and Andrew let go of him. “You should stay away from me, Neil. See you in class.” He dropped his cigarette, ground it out on the ground, and walked back towards his car. 


	6. BLOOD TYPE.

Andrew had left Neil stunned. Neil walked to English, not even hearing the ringing bell through the ringing in his own ears. 

“Thank you for joining us, Mr. Josten,” his teacher said as he walked in, not even turning to face him as she wrote on the board. Neil didn’t even bother to react, instead sitting down in his spot. From the other side of class, Matt looked over and mouthed the word “bitch” to Neil. Neil smiled slightly at that, and spent the rest of class tuning it out. 

The rest of Neil’s classes passed by quickly, blending into one another. Neil was still shocked by Andrew’s invitation to drive him to Seattle. The sound of the rain beating down on the windows was a painful reminder of the dreary weather. In Spanish, Allison told Neil about the trip to the beach she was planning. She told Neil that the rain was going to be letting up that weekend and that he was coming.

“Your other plans be damned, Neil. You’re coming. You’re practically a hermit,” she said. “When was the last time you got out of your house? You’re paler than when we first met.” Allison raised one perfect eyebrow as he opened his mouth to speak. “You need more vitamin D in your life. I’ll introduce you two.”

They walked to lunch together in silence, and Neil could feel anxiety building in his stomach. He wanted to see if Andrew was back to being as cold as he usually was, or if he would give Neil a second glance today. As Allison led Neil through the tables, Neil looked over towards Andrew’s usual table. Nicky, Kevin and Aaron were sitting together like usual, their food untouched before them. Andrew was missing. Neil could almost feel his heart sinking.

As Neil and Allison sat down, Dan looked at Neil. “Andrew’s been staring at us ever since the period started,” she half whispered, and Matt nodded, lacing his fingers together. 

“He’s a creep,” Allison said, completely deadpan. Renee traced a pattern on her hand, and Allison gave her a small smile. 

Neil looked over towards where Andrew was sitting. Andrew was completely alone, and he was looking directly at Neil. Neil watched as Andrew tapped his index finger against the table. He was giving Neil the same look he had when he had offered a ride to him. 

“Could you get him to stop looking? It’s beginning to creep me out.” Allison twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

“He probably just needs help with biology or something,” Neil said, standing and gathering his stuff together. “I’ll go see what he wants.”

As Neil approached, Andrew’s eyes followed him. Neil paused in front of a chair, clutching his books against his chest. “Sit with me today,” Andrew said, and Neil knew he wasn’t giving him a choice. Neil ignored the screeching of the chair against the floor, and sat down opposite Andrew.

“Your friends are angry with me,” Neil said, feeling Aaron’s scalding gaze on his back. 

“They can deal with it. Your friends are angry because I stole you,” Andrew replied, blinking lazily. He kept tapping against the table.

“Like you said, ‘they can deal with it’.”

Andrew stopped tapping, looking at Neil. “I never said I’d give you back.”

The words sent a chill down Neil’s spine. Andrew gave him a quick once over, and Neil almost shrunk under his gaze.

“Worried?”

“What made you change your mind?” Neil questioned, running a hand through his hair. 

“I gave up.”

“Gave up?” 

“On trying to stay away from you.” Andrew resumed his tapping, and Neil stared at his slender finger. “I’m giving up trying to be good.”

Neil took a sip of his water, and tried his best not to choke.

“Why?” Neil asked, cocking his head. “I don’t understand.”

“There’s no point in trying to escape the inevitable.” Andrew’s finger curled into his fist, and he gave what Neil perceived as a smile. Neil ignored the fluttering in his chest.

“The inevitable?”

“I’m going to hell anyways.”

Neil smiled, crushing his lips against his teeth with his knuckles. Andrew said nothing, just watched Neil. Neil couldn’t stop his smile. Andrew never drew his gaze away, and Neil keeping grinding his lips until he could taste blood.

“So are we friends now?” Neil asked, not daring to meet Andrew’s eyes. 

Neil watched as Andrew flicked his fingers between them. “This is nothing.”

Neil looked upwards, narrowing his eyes. He understood what Andrew meant. They sat in silence for a minute, never looking away from each other. 

“What are you thinking?”

Neil chewed on his lower lip as he debated if he should tell Andrew the truth. “I’m trying to figure out what you are.”

Neil watched as Andrew’s jaw twitched, and Neil wrapped his fingers around his bright orange water bottle.

“Any luck?” Andrew said, and Neil could tell he was laughing at him,

“None.”

“What are your theories?”

Neil pressed his lips together, before taking a drink from his bottle. He had been considering Peter Parker and Bruce Wayne, but Andrew didn’t fit into their moulds.

“They’re too embarrassing,” Neil said quietly, dropping his eyes from Andrew’s. He swore that Andrew had flashed him a predatory smile.

“You frustrate me.”

Neil looked upwards, shooting Andrew an icy glare. “Because when you do shit like pull fucking cars off of me, it’s absolutely _non-frustrating_.”

“You have a bit of a temper, don’t you, Neil?”

“I don’t like double standards.”

Andrew opened his mouth, but paused, looking over Neil’s shoulder. Neil refused to turn backwards and look at whatever had caught Andrew’s attention.

“Your boyfriend thinks I’m being unpleasant to you. He’s considering starting a fight in your honour.”

Neil cursed Jack under his breath. He hoped Jack wouldn’t be stupid enough to start a fight with Andrew. Neil had seen his strength first hand, and he would hate to be on the receiving end of it.

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Neil ground out, gripping the edge of the table. “He’s not going to fight you for my hand.”

“I can read people well, Neil.”

“Except me.”

Andrew’s eyes lost their glimmer, turning hard. “Except you.” He studied Neil, and Neil wanted to grip at his chest, as if that would hide the damaged skin better. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Neil questioned, throwing a glance at the plate sitting in front of Andrew. 

“I’m not.” Andrew didn’t seem like he wanted to elaborate further, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“Can you do me a favour?” Neil said after what felt like hours had passed. Andrew said nothing, but Neil took his silence as his confirmation. “Let me know the next time you’re going to ice me out.”

“Fine.” It was the same tone that he had used in the classroom the first day. Completely apathetic. “Now give me an answer. Give me _one_ theory.”

“No.”

“You said you would.”

“I never said that,” Neil pointed out. Andrew pondered for a minute, but fixed Neil with a gaze that made Neil ignite in his seat. “You can’t laugh. —I’ve considered radioactive spiders.”

“Kryptonite doesn’t bother me either.”

Neil grumbled, adjusting himself in his seat. He could feel his cheeks heating up, but he said nothing to defend himself.

“I wish you would stop trying to take me apart,” Andrew said quietly, almost to himself. Neil raised an eyebrow. “Don’t assume I am the hero, Neil. What if I’m the bad guy?” 

Neil looked at him and he saw it. He could perfectly imagine Andrew as the bad guy. But he didn’t believe it. Andrew was dangerous. Neil knew that. But Neil wasn’t scared of him.

“I know you’re dangerous.” Neil was surprised by the softness of his own voice as he spoke. “But you’re not bad.”

Andrew finally laughed, a hollow, bitter sound that made Neil’s hair stand on edge. “I was correct— You don’t know anything.”

Their silence matched that of the empty cafeteria. Neil stood, sending his chair flying backwards. “We’re going to be late.”

“I’m skipping today. Abby has told me it’s healthy.” 

Neil scowled at him, picking up his water bottle. “I’m going.” If Stuart got a call saying that Neil skipped class, he might think the worst. Neil started to leave the class, and turned back to look at Andrew. Andrew hadn’t moved at all, but he had started shredding paper which sat in a pile at his fingertips.

Neil half ran to class, trying to push Andrew out of his mind. He opened the door to his classroom just before the bell rang. He slid inside, taking his seat and putting his bag on Andrew’s chair. From the back of the class, he could feel Renee and Dan’s gaze on his back. Neil looked back, and Dan was giving him a bewildered look. Renee just sat serenely, smiling gently at Neil.

Dan opened her mouth to speak, but the entrance of the teacher made her make a motion that Neil interpreted as “I’ll talk to you later, asshole”. Neil turned, watching as the teacher put down the boxes he was holding in his hands.

“You will all take one from each box. The first has an indicator card. You each need one. The second is an applicator,” he punctuated his sentence with the snap of his rubber gloves. “The third is a micro-lancet— It’s sterile.” 

Neil’s stomach began to turn as he realized what was happening.

“Don’t start until I get to you. I will be placing a drop of water to prepare your cards.” He approached Dan, and Neil turned to watch. She winced, offering the teacher her finger. “Then you will prick just the pad—“ Neil closed his eyes, gripping onto the tabletop.

“Put that blood onto the applicator and then onto the card. Port Angeles is doing a blood drive for Red Cross this weekend!” the teacher said happily. Neil focused on his breathing instead of listening. “I thought we should find out our blood types.”

The teacher began to walk around, and Neil put his head against the table. 

“Neil? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he said, but the ringing of his ears made him speak quietly. “I already know my blood type.”

“Are you feeling faint?”

“Yes sir,” Neil hissed, gripping onto the table. 

“Can someone take Neil to the nurse?” the teacher asked the class. A few seconds later, Neil could feel Renee’s presence at his elbow.

“Can you walk?” she asked quietly, and Neil nodded. She helped him stand, and Neil hissed at the looks his classmates were giving him. Renee smiled at them, sweeping Neil out of the room. They were slow, Neil’s head spinning. 

“Can I sit down for a minute?” Neil whispered hoarsely, and Renee set him down. She said nothing, but as the seconds ticked by she spoke.

“Neil? You’re turning green.”

“Neil?”

Neil didn’t look up, but he knew who it was. God _fucking_ damnit.

“Is he hurt?”

“He’s a little faint, Andrew,” Renee said, crouching down and pushing her bangs out of her eyes. “We were blood typing and he needed to leave. He didn’t even prick his finger.”

“Neil?” Andrew said mockingly. “Can you hear me?”

“No,” Neil said, not looking up at him. “Go away.”

“I’m taking him to the nurse,” he heard Renee say. 

Andrew bent down and tilted Neil’s chin upwards. “Yes or no?”

Neil was breathless, and he hardly managed to breathe out his “yes”. Before he could say anything else, Andrew had swept Neil into his arms. He could see that Renee’s smile had faded, and her face was stony.

“I can take him, Andrew. It’s no problem.” She stepped in front of him, reaching out for Neil. Andrew ignored her, starting to walk.

Neil flashed her a nervous smile as she stared after them, but Neil glared at Andrew. “Put me down, I can walk.”

“You look awful,” Andrew said, not even looking down at him. “You faint at the sight of blood?”

Neil chewed his lip, wrapping his arms around his head. This only seemed to spur Andrew on as he spoke again. “It wasn’t even your own blood.”

Andrew put Neil down, and he stood shakily as Andrew pushed him into the nurses office. The nurse looked up from his computer. Andrew ignored him, herding him into the room that had the bed. 

“Sit,” he said, and Neil did as he was told. “They were blood typing,” Andrew said to no one, but Neil noticed the stunned nurse standing in the doorway.

“There’s always one,” the nurse muttered, and Neil groaned. “Just stay lying down. It’ll pass. And you, Mr. Minyard, can get back to class.”

Andrew turned to face the nurse, and Neil only imagined the look in his eyes. “I was instructed to stay with him.” 

The nurse looked down at Neil, who made no attempt to correct Andrew. “I’ll get you some ice,” the nurse said as he left, and Andrew stayed where he was.

“You were right,” Neil said pitifully, and Andrew turned slightly. “Ditching is healthy.”

Andrew made a small noise, and he turned back around to face the door. “I thought Walker was dragging your corpse into the woods to bury it.”

“Renee? No, she would have given me a good Christian burial,” Neil said, closing his eyes. “How did you even see me?”

“I was in my car.”

“Your fucking Maserati.”

“Can you give this to him?” The nurse had reentered the room, and was holding the ice out to Andrew. He had obviously given up trying to get Andrew to leave. Neil was handed the ice, and he sighed slightly. 

“I’m fine,” he told Andrew, who growled at his words. “I do feel better.”

Neil could hear the sound of a muffled conversation and Andrew grabbed his bicep and practically picked him up. Renee and another student came in, and she set down the student.

“He’ll be fine, won’t he, Neil?”

Neil nodded in reply. Andrew suddenly paused, his voice deadly low when he spoke.

“Neil, get out.”

Neil knew why. He scrambled out the door, leaving the ice on the bed. 

“Thank you,” he said as they stood outside the door. “I could smell the blood.”

“People can’t smell blood.”

“I can. That’s what makes me sick. It smells like rust…” Neil trailed off as he noticed the look Andrew was giving him. Neil ignored it. Renee stepped outside, smiling at Neil.

“You look better. Before I forget, Allison was wondering if you’re coming to the beach this weekend.”

“She didn’t give me much of a choice,” he said, noticing the looks she was flashing at Andrew.

“I’ve got to get back to class. Shall I tell Mr. Garrett that you’re still sick?” Renee’s eyes flashed, and Neil almost laughed.

“Thanks,” he told her as she walked back to class. He did feel better, but he didn’t want to go to gym. He scowled at the thought. Andrew noticed, his finger twitching against his leg.

“I’ll take care of it.”

Neil almost asked what he meant, but Andrew was already pushing him into a chair. He watched as Andrew walked over to the desk and peered over at the secretary. Neil bit back his laughter as he realized that Andrew was at eye level with the seated receptionist. 

“Neil’s sick,” Andrew said. “And I’m taking him home.” 

Neil was surprised with how much authority Andrew said it with, and the woman behind the desk looked too tired to argue with him. She waved him away and Andrew’s fingers brushed against Neil’s chest as he helped him up. Neil acted along, pretending to be woozy. Andrew scowled at him. 

“Thanks,” Neil said as they got out and started walking normally. He could feel Andrew clutching to his shirt, and he said nothing, instead enjoying the tethered feeling. Andrew didn’t respond.

“Were you invited to the beach?”

“Allison hasn’t spoken to me since… our incident. Lets you and I not push her to murder.”

Neil almost sighed at the way Andrew said _you and_ I. He tensed, and Andrew tugged the fabric of his shirt to get him to keep walking. Neil tried to veer towards his truck, but Andrew was stronger and continued to pull him in the opposite direction.

“Neil, only an idiot would let you drive in this condition,” Andrew said, and Neil could feel a growl building in his throat. “I’ll have Nicky drop off your car later.” Andrew was pulling Neil like he was a small child, and Neil had given up fighting back.

_Fucking Maserati._

Andrew pressed Neil up against the passenger door as he unlocked it and guided Neil inside with a surprising gentleness. “Seatbelt,” he said, pointing at the belt. 

“I’m capable to drive myself home,” Neil said bitterly, tugging on the belt. Andrew slid into the drivers seat, tapping the wheel.

“You aren’t.” He started the car before Neil could speak again, the gentle purr of the engine almost silent compared to the roar of Neil’s truck. Andrew turned the heater up, and pulled out. The sounds of music filled the car and Neil paused in his seat.

“Clair de Lune,” he whispered, and Andrew tapped the steering wheel once. 

“Observant.”

“My mother used to play classical music.” A pain shot through Neil’s chest, and he stopped talking, gnawing on his cheek. The dullness of the landscape made Neil relax completely, despite his soul baring admittance. 

“What is your mother like?” The sound of Andrew’s voice pulled Neil into reality, and Neil swallowed, raking his fingers through his hair. He could feel the smile creeping onto his lips, and he fought it as much as he could.

“Fucking psychotic.” Neil laughed bitterly, pulling at his hair as if the pain would fight away his cruel smile. It didn’t help. 

“How old are you, Neil?” Andrew asked suddenly.  
  
Neil paused, running his tongue over his lower lip. “I’m seventeen.”

“You don’t seem seventeen.”

“I’ve seen a lot in my seventeen years.” Neil didn’t elaborate. Andrew made no motion for him to.

“You were adopted by Dr. Winfield?” Neil asked, and Andrew nodded.

“She and her husband mutually agreed it would be beneficial.”

“What happened to your parents?” Neil asked again, and Andrew made a noise of discontent.

“Nosy Neil,” Andrew said teasingly, and Neil rolled his eyes. “They died a long time ago. — Don’t say sorry. I don’t need your apologies.” Neil could feel Andrew’s anger rolling off of him in waves.

“And the rest of your group?” he questioned after a brief moment of hesitation.

“They’re going to be angry with me if I’m not back by the end of the day.” Neil glanced at the clock on the dashboard. “Nicky will be dropping your car off.”

“When will I see you?” Neil whispered, his fingers curling against the belt. 

“Later.”

Neil raised an eyebrow, and Andrew continued. “I’m starting the weekend early. Nicky and I are going camping in the Goat Rocks.”

“Have fun.” Neil couldn’t hide the disappointed edge to his voice.

“Do something for me, Neil.”

Neil nodded, his gaze focused entirely on the side of Andrew's face.

“Don’t fall into the ocean and get swept away.” Andrew turned to fix Neil with his burning gaze. Neil almost told him that he just was swept away.

“Fine,” Neil snapped, getting out and closing the door. He could swear he heard Andrew chuckle at the action.

He saw Andrew’s smile in the rearview mirror as he drove away.


	7. SCARY STORIES.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting sooner !! im working on the next chapter now, and ive changed a few characters around to suit my likes better ! hope y'all enjoy

Neil hadn’t heard the roaring of his truck. Despite the pouring rain, Neil was almost sure that he would hear the engine. He pulled back the window and looked outside into the grey, rainy day. The bright red truck parked in his driveway was in stark contrast to the gloom.

Neil wasn’t looking forward to Friday. He wasn’t even looking forward to school. Allison seemed to get a kick out of Neil almost fainting because of the blood testing. Thankfully, Renee didn’t say anything about Andrew’s involvement. Allison’s questions continued throughout the next period. 

“So what did the Monster want yesterday?” she asked, twirling a piece of hair around her manicured finger. “Ditching your friends to sit with him.” She made a _hmph_ sound.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t really get to the point.”

“You looked mad. We didn’t know if we should send Matt over to retrieve you.”

Neil could imagine Matt hulking over the table, a big smile on his face. “Did I?”

“You know, it’s weird. I’ve never seen him sit with anyone but his family before.” Allison looked over at Neil, batting her eyelashes. “What makes you so special, Neil?”

“I don’t know,” Neil said bluntly, and Allison narrowed her eyes. She turned away, back to her book. They didn’t talk for the rest of the period.

Friday came, and despite Neil knowing that Andrew wasn’t going to be there, Neil could feel his heart drop when he realized that they blonde head wasn’t Andrew’s. Aaron and Nicky were seated across from each other, not talking. Neil couldn’t help but wish that it was Andrew there instead.

When Neil sat down beside Matt, the group was discussing the plans for the next day. Matt was saying that the local weatherman had promised sun tomorrow, and he would be held accountable if that wasn’t the case. Neil didn’t say anything.

Today, Seth was sitting with them. He was a big guy, and apparently Allison’s ex boyfriend. Renee was icier than Neil had ever seen her with Seth, but she was still as cordial as she could be. Seth kept glaring at Neil, and Neil had thought nothing of it. As lunch ended, the group began to exit together.

“I don’t know why Neil doesn’t just sit with the Monsters from now on,” Seth sneered.

Neil scowled. Seth barely even sat with them, and Neil had never gotten to know him. Neil was surprised by the malice in Seth’s voice. 

“He’s our friend,” Matt said, his voice low.

Neil said nothing, instead letting Allison and Renee walk past him. Neil didn’t care to hear anything else.

At dinner, Stuart seemed excited about Neil’s trip to the beach that weekend. He didn’t ask many questions, he just told Neil to be safe. They ate it silence.

“You know,” Stuart said finally, “I feel bad about leaving you alone all the time. Work has me… tied up.”

“I’ve been alone for much longer,” Neil said. He didn’t plan on telling Stuart about his plans to go with Andrew to Seattle. He would talk about that later. “Stuart, do you know a place called Goat Rocks?”

“Why?” Stuart asked, tilting his head.

“Some kids at school were saying they wanted to go camping there.”

“That place is overrun with bears. Not a great place to go camping,” Stuart said, sounding completely surprised.

“Maybe I got the name wrong,” Neil murmured.

The next morning, Neil was woken up by a bright light shining through the window. Neil almost jumped out of bed, pulling the curtains back. The sun looked distant, but it reminded Neil of Phoenix. He almost didn’t leave, afraid that if he left, the sun would go back into hiding.

Renee’s mother’s store was just north of Forks. Neil had seen the store, but had never stopped. It’s not like he needed anything since he wasn’t fleeing anyone anymore. Allison’s flashy car and Matt’s truck were parked beside each other, as well as a few other cars. As Neil pulled in, a small group of people were crowded around Matt’s truck. Dan smiled and waved. Seth was there, as well as Jack. Neil bit his bottom lip. _Fuck_.

It was going to be a rough day.

Renee smiled warmly at Neil at his approach. Allison looked up from her phone.

“You came,” Allison said. “Matt said it was going to be sunny, didn’t he? He doesn’t have to hunt down anyone now.”

“I had already said I was coming,” Neil said, though he allowed himself to smile slightly.

“We’re just waiting for a few of Seth’s friends,” Allison said, rolling her eyes. It wasn’t one of the eyerolls she gave Neil in jest, it was hostile and full of malice. Neil didn’t want to ask about their history.“Unless you invited someone.”

“No,” Neil said quickly, not meeting her eyes. He knew about their history, and despite not wanting to antagonize his friend, he wanted Andrew to appear.

Allison smiled. She looked satisfied.

“Ride in my car, would you? It’s either that or Matt’s shitbox.”

Neil looked over at Matt, who waved back at Neil.

“Sure.” It was easy to make Allison happy.

“You’ll have to sit in the back, but I’m sure you’ll fit.” Neil was sure it was a dig at his height, but he brushed it off.

It wasn’t far from Forks to the beach in La Push. The trees were dense, dark and green and so well fitted to the landscape. Allison was blasting pop music, and Neil had rolled down the rear window. Neil couldn’t help but think that Andrew’s music taste was far superior. Beside him, Jack had shut up, realizing that Neil didn’t want to talk to him after multiple attempts. 

Neil could barely remember what the beaches of La Push looked like from when he was a child, but a small flicker of recognition came over him. Neil thought it was breathtaking. It wasn’t anything like the beaches he could remember in all the places he’d lived in. First Beach was grey, but in a beautiful way. In the distance, islands wrote out of the water, and the fir trees that stood had obviously been there for decades. There wasn’t much sand on the beach, just a thin strip, but it was white and glistened when the sun hit it. Driftwood littered the beach, turned bone white from the sun.

Neil almost laughed at the sight of an eagle flying over the beach.

The group walked down the beach, Allison leading the way to a ring of logs that had obviously been set up for parties like theirs. A fire circle was already in the middle, ashes sitting in the middle. Seth and one of his friends went to go gather broken pieces of driftwood from drier piles, and soon Matt had constructed a small pile of wood atop the ashes.

“Ever seen a driftwood fire?” he asked Neil, and Neil shook his head. Matt grinned, pushing his curls back, only to have them bounce back into place. Matt lit a small twig with a cigarette lighter. “Watch this,” he said, placing the flaming twig on the pile of wood.

“Its blue,” Neil said, leaning forwards.

“It’s the salt that does it. Its pretty, isn’t it?” Matt came to sit by Neil, and Dan sat down on Matt’s lap. The trio watched as the fire started. The blue and green flames began to reach for the sky.

After a while, Matt suggested a hike to the nearby tidal pools. Neil was conflicted. He wanted to go; he remembered feeling excited as a young boy to go. But he had promised Andrew that he would be careful. He might fall in and soak himself. He could imagine how icy Andrew would be if he caught wind of an incident.

But Neil didn’t have to think after both Jack and Seth decided not to. Allison looked like she could be driven to murder. But Neil didn’t want to be around the pair that seemed to have an unspoken agreement to drive Neil to madness. He went to stand beside Dan, who smiled at him.

Neil hated losing the sky while they were in the woods. The kids laughing in the distorted, green light reminded Neil of a horror movie. Neil had to walk carefully, as to avoid tripping over the gnarled roots and debris that littered the floor. He began to fall behind, but Dan waited for him, perched on a tree branch. They didn’t talk much, but having her there made Neil feel better.

The hike wasn’t long, but Neil lost sight of the sun and the sky because of the towering trees. The only light was almost green. The sound of laughter made Neil’s hair stand on edge. It was strange, like something out of a horror movie. Neil had to step carefully, so as not to trip over the gnarled tree roots protruding out of the ground. He fell behind, mostly because of his height, but Dan was never far ahead. He eventually broke through the confines of the forest and onto the rocky shore. It was low tide, and Neil began to make his way across the wet sand and rocks towards where the group had dispersed across the tide pools.

Neil was cautious not to lean too far over the edge. The others seemed to be fearless, jumping over the edges. Matt was able to clear one without having to leap that far. Neil perched on a rock that hung over one of the largest pools. He sat with his legs dangling over the edge, watching the natural aquarium below him. He let his mind wander to Andrew, what he was doing, and what they could be doing if they were together.

“Neil, we’re going for lunch!” Dan called out, and Neil stood stiffly. He trailed behind, only tripping once or twice. Matt helped him up both times. His palms were scraped, and his ratty jeans were stained green. It could have been worse.

When we got back to First Beach, the group they had left behind had multiplied. Neil didn’t recognize any fo them by face, but he could tell that from the appearances of the newcomers that they were from the reservation. They had probably caught wind of the excursion and come to socialize.

Food was being passed around the circle, and Allison began to introduce the newcomers to the rest of the group. When she said Neil’s name, an older boy looked up, seemingly interested. Neil sat down next to Renee and Allison. The eldest boy of the newcomers began to introduce his group. The one who noticed him was Kevin.

It was nice to sit with Dan and Matt. They didn’t say much as they ate. They never tried to force Neil into conversation, and Neil nodded occasionally to whatever point they made. Time in Forks was different than everyone else Neil had been. Sometimes, time was a blur, but other times it was crystal clear, every second etched into his memory. Neil knew what caused this.

The clouds began to clear, and the sun shone down onto the small group of people. As people finished eating, they began to wander off across the beach in groups. Matt, Dan, Allison and Renee drifted off, while Jack and Seth, and three other boys from the reservation sat around the driftwood circle. Kevin was one of the boys.

Kevin sauntered over to sit beside Neil a few minutes later. He looked mature, older than Neil. He had long, glossy back hair which was pulled into a bun at the back of his head. His skin was russet coloured and looked as if it were the softest thing on earth. His eyes were dark, set just above his high cheekbones. He had a very pretty face.

“You’re Neil Josten.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Neil said, rather begrudgingly. This was like the first day of school all over again.

“I’m Kevin Day. I sold your uncle my old truck.”

Neil nodded, looking over. “It’s a good truck.”

“Runs great, doesn’t it?” Kevin said.

“It’s slow.”

“Don’t even try over sixty,” Kevin said, and Neil felt a half smile spread over his face.

“It’s good in a collision,” Neil replied, gnawing on his inner cheek as he remembered his near death incident. 

“Do you and Kevin know each other?” Seth suddenly interjected, and Neil dug his fingers into his palms. The pain was a good distraction.

“Our families know each other,” Kevin answered, and Seth narrowed his eyes.

“Isn’t it just too bad that no one thought to invite the Minyards,” Seth said seemingly to no one. Neil knew it was directed towards him.

“You mean Dr. Abby Winfield’s family?” one of Kevin’s friends said.

“Do you know them?” Seth asked.

“They don’t come here,” Kevin said, voice completely flat.

Neil stared at Kevin, but Kevin was staring into the dark forests. There was something weird about how Kevin had worded his answer; it was as if they weren’t _allowed_ to come to La Push. Neil tried to shake the ominous feeling, but it seemed to stick to him.

“Want to walk down the beach with me?” Neil asked Kevin, looking at him sideways. Kevin stood, and began walking down the beach. Neil had to speed walk to catch up to him.

They walked north, Neil sliding on the slippery stones that made up the beach on this part. Kevin seemed to have no problems. Neil cursed him under his breath.

“So you’re seventeen?” Neil asked, his voice carrying on the wind.

“I just turned nineteen,” Kevin said, and Neil nodded, hurrying up to him.

“You come to Forks often?” Neil asked, and Kevin nodded.

“I come up when I want. It’s hard because I take care of the family business and I fix cars on the side.”

“Who was that other boy?” 

“His name is Jeremy. He’s a friend from the reservation,” Kevin said, looking down at Neil.

“What was he saying about Dr. Winfield’s family? Why don’t they come here? They’re outdoorsy so this would be the perfect place for them.”

“They’re not supposed to come here,” Kevin said.

“Why not?”

“I’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“I won’t tell,” Neil half whispered, looking around the beach. They had stopped walking, and were completely alone.

“Do you like scary stories, Neil?” Kevin rumbled, his low voice almost making Neil shiver.

Neil nodded. “I love them.”

"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?”

Neil shook his head in response to Kevin, who merely continued. “There’s lots of stories, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees to survive like Noah.” Kevin paused for a second, running his hands over his hair. “Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them. Then there are the stories about the cold ones.”

Neil paused as if he was frozen. His voice came out sluggishly as he spoke. “The _cold ones_?”

“There are stories that date back to the wolf one, but some are much more recent. My great-grandfather knew the cold ones. He was the one who made the treaty to keep them off our land.”

“Your great-grandfather did that?”

“He was a tribal elder, just like my father was.” Kevin’s voice got lower, and he spoke quietly. “The cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf— well, wolves that turn into men. I guess you could call them werewolves.”

“Like cats and dogs,” Neil replied.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Like cats and dogs,” he agreed. “The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But the pack that came here during my great-grandfather time was different. They didn’t hunt like the other cold ones; they weren’t dangerous. So my great-grandfather made a truce. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn’t expose them to the pale faces.” He gave Neil a pointed look.

“But if they aren’t dangerous, why…” Neil didn’t know why he was considering these ghost stories.

Kevin cut him off. “There is always a risk for humans around the cold ones. Doesn’t matter if they’re civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get hungry,” Kevin said, his voice thick with menace.

“What do you mean, civilized?”

“These cold ones didn’t feed off humans. They claimed they drank animal blood instead.”

Neil could hear his heartbeat in her ears. “So how does that fit in with the Minyards? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?”

“They’re the same ones, Neil.”

Silence fell over the pair, and Neil almost wanted to ask him to continue. Kevin continued without prompting.

“There’s more of them now. A new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Abigail. She'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived.”

“What are they?” Neil finally asked, his voice low and shaky. “What are the cold ones?”

Kevin smiled darkly, the shadows dancing on his face.

“Blood drinkers,” Kevin said. “You would call them vampires.”

Neil stared out to the water, watching the waves roll.

“You have goosebumps,” Kevin said finally, after a few seconds of lingering silence.

“You’re a good story teller,” Neil replied, eyes still glued to the water.

“Crazy stuff, isn’t it? No wonder my mom doesn’t want us to talk about it.”

Neil didn’t dare look at him. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t give you away. I’ve kept a lot of secrets in my life.”

“I just violated the treaty, Neil.”

“I’ll take it to the grave.”

“Don’t say anything to Stuart about it though. He got pissed at my mom when she told him we wouldn’t be going to the hospital anymore because of Dr. Winfield.”

“Of course not,” Neil murmured.

“Do you think we’re a bunch of superstitious natives?” Kevin asked. Neil shivered at his tone.

“I think you’re very good at telling stories. Look, I still have goosebumps.” Neil raised his arm to show Kevin.

Kevin gave him a small smile.

The sound of clattering rocks brought Neil’s attention up from Kevin to Renee and Allison, who were walking across the beach, arms linked.

“There you are, Neil!” Allison half yelled, brushing her blonde hair out of her face as the wind blew it around.

“Is that your girlfriend?” Kevin asked, and Neil glared at him.

“The other one is her girlfriend,” Neil replied, and Kevin nodded, crossing his arms.

“Maybe I’ll come to Forks soon.”

“We could hang out sometime,” Neil said, turning away from him and starting to walk across the beach. He could hear Kevin behind him, the rocks sliding against each other.

“Where have you been?” Allison said, raising her eyebrow at Neil and Kevin.

Neil almost scowled, but just gave her a small nod towards Kevin. “Kevin was just telling me some local stories.”

“We’re packing up now. It looks like it’s going to rain, and I’m not getting wet.”

The distant rumble of thunder made Allison flinch, but she snapped her fingers under Neil’s nose. “Come on! Let’s go!”

“I’ll see you later, Kevin,” Neil said as Allison grabbed his wrist and began to pull. Renee smiled softly at Kevin as they began to walk away, down the beach.

“I’ll come visit Stuart soon.”

“He’d like that,” Neil said, just as Kevin started walking away. Neil allowed himself to be pulled by Allison.

As they approached the group, he pulled his hood up. A few raindrops were falling from the sky, creating black spots on the pavement of the parking lot. Matt had already packed up his car, and Allison started the car and motioned for Neil to join her. Neil squeezed into the backset of Allison’s convertible. Renee smiled at him, Allison squeezing her girlfriend’s hand. Neil stared out the window at the escalating storm. He closed his eyes and tried very hard not to think.


	8. NIGHTMARE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont wanna be mean but this chapter is so boring like ugh /: the next one is gonna be so good though like holy shit

Neil told Stuart that he had homework and wasn’t going to eat that night. There was a basketball game that Stuart was going to watch. Stuart didn’t even notice Neil’s strange behaviour.

Once Neil had shut the door in his room, he locked it. He dug through his desk until he found a pair of headphones, and his old iPod nano. He scrolled through, until he found a heavy metal album he had downloaded years ago. Neil lay on his bed, put his headphones in his ears, and pressed play. Instantly, the pounding bass and shrieking vocals began to hurt his ears. Neil put a pillow over his face, and all light faded away.

Neil concentrated on the music, carefully picking apart the lyrics through the screaming. The next time he listened, he listened for the drum patterns. By the third time, Neil was strangely beginning to enjoy the album.

The music had eradicated Neil’s intrusive thoughts. It made it impossible for Neil to think— which was the entire purpose of the exercise. Neil listened to the album again and again, mouthing along to the songs, until he finally fell asleep.

Neil opened his eyes to a familiar scene. Neil was somewhat aware he was dreaming, but the green light of the forest and the sound of crashing waves distracted him. If Neil was able to find the beach, he’d be able to see the sun. He began to search for the source of the sound, but Kevin Day appeared and began to pull him away, tugging him towards the darkest part of the forest.

“What’s wrong?” Neil tried to yell, but his voice was quiet. Kevin looked terrified, and he still continued to pull Neil despite his struggling.

“Neil, you have to run!” Kevin hissed.

“This way, Neil,” Allison’s voice rang out, calm despite the overwhelming panic that was consuming Neil. He couldn’t see her through the darkness of the trees.

“Why?” Neil asked, desperate to find the sun. He tried again to wiggle out of Kevin’s tight grasp.

Kevin dropped Neil’s hand like it was burning him, biting back a yelp. He fell to the forest floor, his body shaking. Neil watched on in horror.

“Kevin!” Neil yelled. But Kevin was gone. In his place was a red-brown wolf which towered over Neil. The wolf was facing towards where Neil assumed the shore would be. The wolf’s shoulders were bristled, snarling and exposing his long fangs.

“Run, Neil!” Allison yelled again, this time sounding like she was scared. Neil didn’t even try to look for her. He was looking at the faint light above.

There was a slight sound behind Neil, and he turned to see. Andrew was stepping out of the tree line, his skin almost glowing. His eyes were black and dangerous. He beckoned towards Neil with a slender finger. The wolf growled.

Neil took a step forward, towards Andrew. Andrew smiled at that, exposing sharp and pointed teeth.

“Trust me, Neil,” he purred.

Neil took another step.

The wolf launched himself across the short space between Neil and the vampire, his mouth closing around Andrew’s jugular. 

“No!” Neil screamed, jerking awake. He wrenched himself out of bed, his iPod skittering across the floor. Neil’s light was still on, and Neil was fully dressed. He looked towards his beside table, and read the clock. Four thirty am.

Neil groaned, pushing himself up from the mattress. He changed quickly, pulling on his running shorts. He wrote Stuart a quick note, before going for an early morning jog. The misty morning helped clear his mind from his night terror.

Upon his return, Neil took a quick shower. The hot water helped him relax. But after he had washed his hair, Neil had ran out of things to do in the bathroom. Neil peeked into Stuart’s room, sighing. His uncle was out fishing again. 

Neil put on his worn jeans and a loose tee shirt. He made his bed— something which he very rarely did. But he couldn’t put it off any longer. He made his way to his laptop, sitting closed on the wooden desk in the corner of the room.

The internet at Stuart’s house was not the best. The modem was outdated, and the service was substandard. As Neil waited for the internet to connect, he made himself breakfast. He chewed his oatmeal slowly as he waited for the internet browser to pop up. Eventually, Bing was able to load.

Neil typed in a single word.

 _Vampires_.

It took a long time to load that as well, but Neil’s anticipation gripped him until the results popped up. There were a lot to go through. It ranged from television shows to movies, role-playing games, and medical procedures.

But Neil found one promising site: _Vampires A - Z_. Neil waited impatiently for it to load, closing every ad which flashed across his screen. The screen finished loading, and Neil was astonished by how academic the site looked. Two quotes greeted him on the home page:

_Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. — Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the_ _vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known_ _people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is_ _most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires?_ _— Rousseau_

The site contained an alphabetical listing of all the myths based around vampires throughout the world. Neil clicked on a creature called the _Danag_ , a Filipino vampire. Neil skimmed the story, but decided it didn’t fit enough to Andrew.

Neil carefully read the descriptions of many vampire myths, looking for something that sounded familiar, even plausible. Most myths focused on the vampires being angelic women as demons and children as victims. Neil noted that they seemed like explanations for high morality rates for children. Many of the stories Neil knew from movies.

Only three myths caught Neil’s eye. The Romanian _Varacolaci_ , a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak _Nelapsi_ , a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the _Stregoni benefici_.

About this last there was only one brief sentence.

_Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

Neil found it a relief that despite the entry being minuscule, there was something about the existence of good vampires.

Overall, little compared with Kevin’s stories or what Neil had observed of Andrew. He’d made a small column where he wrote his observations compared to the myths. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shifted colour. There was another column for Kevin’s criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. There were very few myths that matched even one of either factors.

And there was a part of Neil’s brain which lead him to the movie explanations: vampires couldn’t come out in the daylight. They slept in coffins. The sun burnt them to a crisp.

Neil hit the power button to his computer, scowling. Through his irritation, however, he felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment. This was all so stupid. Neil was sitting in his room, researching vampires so he could label his classmate. Neil decided most of the blame belonged to Forks— and the Olympic Peninsula.

Neil’s body ached to go for another run. He put on his damp, sweaty clothes one more time, and put on his raincoat without looking outside to check the weather.

It was more overcast than it had been earlier in the morning. Neil ignored his truck, instead heading east towards the woods. He knew that there was a small trail that led into the trees. He had already run on the roads that day; he wanted a change. It didn’t take long before Stuart’s house had disappeared behind the sea of trees. Neil’s squelching footsteps and his breathing were the only sounds.

The trail was ribbon thin, and Neil didn’t want to wander into the forest all by himself. His sense of direction was unreliable at best. As Neil ran through the snaking trail, he passed by trees that were unfamiliar to him. He could recognize the spruces and firs, but for the most part, he didn’t know the names of the trees. Several trees had fallen, blocking the path. Neil leapt over them, hearing the cracking of dry wood underneath his weight.

Anger was Neil’s driving force. As it slowly began to ebb, he slowed down to a jog, and then a walk. Water trickled down from the canopy, hitting Neil’s forehead and sliding down his face. Neil was thankful for the slight refreshment. Pushing back his sweaty hair, Neil made his way over to a freshly fallen tree. A slight coat of moss covered the trunk, and Neil stepped over the ferns growing at the base, taking a seat on the trunk.

Neil instantly regretted his decision to journey into the forest. It reminded him too much of his dream. There was no longer any sound, except the calls of birds sporadically. The forest was almost too quiet. The ferns were so high— almost three foot— that if someone walked by Neil, now seated, they wouldn’t have known he was there.

Now that Neil was in the forest, it was easier to believe the absurdities that had embarrassed him while indoors. This forest hadn’t changed in centuries, and all the myths and legends Neil had read seemed much more likely here than they had in Neil’s bedroom.

Neil forced himself to focus on the two most vital questions he had to answer, but he did so unwillingly.

He had to decide if it really was possible that what Kevin had said about the Minyards was true.

Immediately, Neil’s mind turned negative. It was an inconceivable notion. A single question made Neil doubt this, however. But what, then? There was no reasonable explanation for why he was alive at that moment. Neil listed again in his head the things he’d observed himself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye colour shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale, frigid skin. And more —small things that registered slowly in Neil’s mind — how the Monsters never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. Andrew had skipped class the day of blood typing. He hadn't said no to the beach trip till he heard where they were going. He seemed to know what everyone around him was thinking— except Neil. Andrew had told Neil he was the villain, dangerous... 

Could the Monsters be vampires?

They were something, Neil rationalized. Something that could happen. It could be Kevin’s cold ones or Neil’s own superhero theory, but Andrew Minyard was not human. He was something more.

Neil would have to be satisfied with that answer for now.

What would Neil do if this was true?

If Andrew really was a vampire— Neil could hardly believe he was considering that— then what could he do? Involving someone else was out of the question; he had learnt that lesson long ago.

Neil figured that there was really only two practical options. The first was to take Andrew’s advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To cancel their plans, to go back to ignoring him as far as Neil was able. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between them in the one class where we were forced together. To tell Andrew to leave him alone— and mean it.

Neil felt a stab of despair go through his body as he considered it. He quickly rejected the plan, skipping to the next alternative.

Neil could do nothing different. After all, if Andrew was something... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt Neil so far. Neil thought about how he would be a dent in Jack's fender if Andrew hadn't acted so quickly. So quickly, that it might have been sheer reflexes. But if it was a reflex to save lives, how bad could Andrew be?

But there was one thing that Neil was sure on, convinced of. The dark Andrew that had appeared in Neil’s dream was only a reflection of the fear Kevin had installed into him, and not through Andrew’s actions. Neil realized that when he had screamed in his dream at the wolf’s lunge, it wasn’t from the fear of the wolf being harmed. It was the fear that Andrew would be harmed. Neil feared for Andrew.

Neil knew he had his answer. Neil realized that he had never had an alternative choice. He was already in too deep. Neil couldn’t do anything about this crushing secret. Neil thought about Andrew, his voice, his strangely hypnotic eyes, the way it felt like Andrew was a magnet, Neil wanted nothing more than to see him again. Even if… Neil shivered at the thought of Andrew being the embodiment of his nickname: _monster_. Neil pushed himself off the path, starting back on the trail.

Once Neil got back to Stuart’s house, he changed clothes and threw his damp clothes into the washer. Neil could actually concentrate on his homework; a paper analyzing the misogynistic themes of _Macbeth_. Neil felt better than he had in days.

Neil’s experience with decisions was one that plagued every movement of his life. A wrong one used to end up with someone dead. However, this decision had been dangerously easy to make.

Neil finished his homework later, just before Stuart returned with a big catch. Neil silently made a note to pick up a recipe book for fish when he went to Seattle. A chill ran down his spine as he remembered who he was going with. But they were no different than the ones than the ones he had gotten before Kevin’s stories. They should have been, but Neil didn’t feel the right kind of fear.

Neil slept dreamlessly that night, but when he awoke he saw the yellow light of the sun. This was second time since arriving in Forks that he had seen that. Neil flung open the windows, enjoying the heat. His blood seemed electric in his veins. 

Stuart was finishing breakfast as Neil went downstairs. Stuart gave his nephew a nod, before putting his bowl in the sink.

“Nice day out, isn’t it?” Stuart asked.

Neil nodded in response.

Neil managed to crank down his windows before he drove to school. Neil was one of the first ones to school, giving him free range of parking spots. He parked beside where Allison parked her flashy, red sports car. Neil made his way over to one of the picnic benches that sat on the grass. Neil had never seen anyone use it. He pottered through his homework, checking his answers in math.

“Neil!” someone called, and Neil looked up to see Matt. Despite the temperature not being over sixty, Matt was in shorts and a rugby shirt.

“Hello,” Neil said, waving slightly.

Matt came over, taking a seat opposite Neil. Matt’s smile shone as brightly as the sun.

“I never noticed how red your hair is,” Matt said, leaning across the table, staring up at Neil. Neil felt himself blushing.

“You can really see it in the sun,” Neil said, running his fingers through his mop.

“Great day, isn’t it?” Matt said brightly, squinting upwards.

“Beautiful.”

“How was your weekend?”

“Boring. Just did some homework,” Neil answered back casually.

Matt checked his watch. “ _Shit_ — class starts soon. Here, I’ll walk you to your first class. What is it? Spanish? Yuck.”

They walked into school together, Matt chatting to Neil. Neil added comments where he saw necessary.

When Neil walked into Spanish, Allison was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Dan and Renee were going to Port Angeles that night to go dress shopping for the upcoming dance.

“Neil, despite the fact you’re a guy, we want you to come. Get out of the house for once,” she said. She smiled at Neil, who told her that he would have to talk to Stuart about it first.

She didn’t bring it up again, and Neil breezed through his math class. He didn’t pay much attention to the lesson, instead consumed by his own thoughts. He was anticipating lunch. As Neil entered the cafeteria, he felt the first true tingle of fear slithering down his spine, settling into his stomach. Would the Monsters be able to tell what he was thinking? Would Andrew want to sit with him again?

As if it was a routine, Neil glanced towards the Monster’s table. He felt almost disappointed that it was empty. He did a quick check of the rest of the tables, searching for Andrew’s blonde hair. The place was almost filled, but there was no sign of Andrew’s group. Desolation hit Neil hard.

Neil didn’t pay much attention to the conversation at lunch, eating in almost silence. He dreaded going to biology. Neil held a small amount of hope that maybe Andrew would show up, but that was destroyed when Andrew didn’t show up to that class.

The rest of Neil’s day passed by slowly. Gym was just a lecture, which made Neil squirm in his seat. Gym wasn’t for lectures— it was for running, releasing the tension inside of the students.

When Neil got home, Allison texted, asking Neil if he could possibly do the trip to Port Angeles tomorrow. Renee and Dan had an event that came up last minute. Neil texted back that he still had to ask.

Neil had nothing to distract him. Having already finished his essay, having dinner practically prepped left him twiddling his fingers. His legs ached from his weekend run.

Neil took a small collection of books to the backyard, laying down in the sun to read. The grass poked at his back, but he ignored it. Neil sighed, throwing his arm over his face to block out the harsh light. He opened the book, and scowled. The hero of this book was named Andrew.

“What a coincidence,” Neil muttered darkly to himself, closing the book and putting it on the grass beside him. The day was still warm, and Neil allowed himself to slowly lull into a thoughtless trance. The breeze blew over him, and Neil found himself slipping into unconsciousness.

“Neil?”

Neil snapped awake at the sound of his uncle’s voice, sitting upright.

“Shit, sorry, Stuart. I fell asleep,” Neil said, mouth fuzzy with sleep.

“Don’t worry about it— I made dinner. I thought you’d disappeared again. Scared the shit out of me,” Stuart said, already turning towards the door. “Come get it while it’s hot.”

“Stuart,” Neil asked, once they were inside and eating, “Allison and a few of her— our— friends asked if I wanted to go Port Angeles with them to go dress shopping.”

Stuart raised an eyebrow.

“They said I should get out of the house.”

“You’re not going to the dance though. Nor are you a woman,” Stuart said finally, stabbing a piece of fish with his fork.

“No, but they wanted a males opinion or something,” Neil replied.

“Sure, I don’t have a problem with it.”

Neil nodded, pulling out his phone to text his friend. Allison sent back a smiley face.

The next day was just as beautiful and sunny. Neil wore his jean shorts happily, though he wore an oversized sweater.

As Neil pulled into the parking lot at school, he searched for the fucking Maserati. It was nowhere to be found. He circled the parking lot a few times, looking, before parking his truck and hurrying to english.

Neil couldn’t squander his hope that maybe Andrew would be showing up, only to have that destroyed upon entering biology.

After school, Allison followed Neil home in her red car. Neil quickly grabbed his wallet and transferred it to his duffel bag, writing Stuart a quick note about where to find dinner and when he would be home. Neil’s excitement increased once Allison sped through the town limits.


	9. PORT ANGELES.

Allison’s car was faster than Neil’s old truck, so they were able to make it to Port Angeles early. Neil had never hung out with this many females, and the tingle of excitement he felt only increased. Allison listened to whiny rock songs, while the girls talked excitedly about the upcoming dance.

Port Angeles was beautiful, and what Neil considered a tourist trap. It was much more polished and quaint than Forks was. Dan and Renee knew the streets the best, so they directed Allison as she drove, not wasting time on the boardwalk scene. Allison drove quickly to the town’s large department store, only a few streets away from the friendly facade of the town.

The dance was a semiformal, and Allison gave the girls a run down on what that would entail. The conversation quickly shifted to Neil, and Allison almost gasped when Neil told them that he had never been to a dance.

“You never had a girlfriend… or a boyfriend?” she asked slyly, looking over her shoulder as she flicked through a rack of dresses.

“No. My mom wouldn’t let me date,” Neil said, shrugging. It was too dangerous to get involved with anyone. 

“No secret partner?”

“No one asked me.”

Allison smiled. “People ask you out here, and you turn them down.” 

Dan appeared almost out of nowhere. “Well, except Jack.”

Neil turned on his heel, almost snapping. “What?”

Dan stared into Neil’s eyes, unwavering. “Jack’s been saying that he’s taking you to prom,” she answered coolly, taking another dress off the rack to add to her pile.

“Excuse me?”

“I told you it wasn’t true,” Renee murmured.

“Do you think,” Neil grounded out as the girls entered the dressing rooms, “if I ran him over he would stop feeling guilty? That he might give up?”

“Maybe,” Dan called back.

“If that’s why he’s doing this,” Renee added on.

Allison came out in a long, flowing red dress that draped across her figure beautifully. The entire top was sheer, and she gave Neil an expectant look.

“Well?” she asked, and Neil nodded.

“Its… wow,” he said finally, and Allison smiled.

“Allison?” Renee called out, and Allison hurried back to the dressing room.

“I’m out, it’s your turn!”

Renee came out with a short, pink dress. The skirt was full, and Dan exited next, a black dress draping over her figure just like Allison’s had.

“They look good,” Neil said, and the girls got changed again, and the group headed over to the shoes and accessories section. Neil watched and critiqued the girl’s choices, but now that he knew about what Jack was saying, a gloom settled back in.

“Dan?” Neil asked hesitantly, and his friend looked up.

“Yeah?” she said, examining a bracelet. Allison and Renee had drifted away, towards the shoes. Neil and Dan were alone now.

“Is it normal for the Monsters to disappear from school a lot?” Neil asked almost shyly, not even looking up at her.

“When the weather is good they always go backpacking or camping,” she said. “Even their doctor parent. They’re all really outdoorsy.” Dan didn’t ask one question, unlike how Allison would have reacted. Neil let the subject drop as Allison and Renee approached.

Allison had booked reservations at an Italian restaurant that was just on the boardwalk, but the dress shopping had been shorter than expected. The girls wanted to take their clothes back to the car and walk down to the bay. Neil told them he was going to meet them after, he wanted to look for a bookstore. Renee offered to go help him, but Neil declined, say he wanted to go alone. They walked to the car, and Neil went in the direction Dan had pointed him in.

Neil had little troubles finding the bookstore, but as he saw the crystals, dreamcatchers, books about spiritual healing, and the man with dreadlocks that sat behind the counter, he continued to walk by. That was one conversation that Neil wanted to skip. There had to be a normal bookstore here.

Neil meandered through the streets, watching as end of the day traffic began to fill the streets. Neil hoped he was heading downtown. Neil wasn’t paying much attention to where he was going; he hoped he was going in the right direction. Neil looked up to see a black sports car parked along the side of the road.

 _Stupid fucking vampire_.

Neil continued to walk, hoping that the glass front stores just ahead were what he was looking for. But as he passed, he sighed. They weren’t bookstores— it was a repair shop and a vacant area. Neil checked his phone. He was late. He had to get back to the girls. Neil had to get his mood in check. He paused, taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair. Neil turned the corner.

As Neil was walking, he slowly began to realize that he was walking the wrong way. There was little foot traffic, and the sparse amounts he had seen were going the other way. The buildings in this area were mostly industrial warehouses. Neil decided to turn left at the next corner, loop around a few blocks in order to find his way back to the boardwalk.

A group of men crossed the corner that Neil was turning on. They were dressed as if they were locals, too dressed down for coming back home from work. As Neil approached them, he noticed that they weren’t much older than him. They were laughing amongst themselves, and Neil hoped they would leave him alone. One of the men stared at Neil.

“Hey!” one of them called to Neil, who kept walking. Two of them had separated from the group, walking in the opposite direction. The closest man walked forward, blocking Neil’s way. He was heavy set, his dark hair greasy. He seemed angry. Neil scooted around him, ignoring the sound of the footsteps behind him. Neil kept walking.

Neil found himself on a sidewalk that led past several warehouses. The doors were locked for the nights. Neil realized he had wandered far past the area he was intended to see. The clouds were returning, blotting out what little light was left. There were no streetlamps to light the sidewalks. The sky turned darker, and Neil turned to look over his shoulder. Two of the men from the group were following him, twenty feet back.

Neil considered “accidentally” dropping his bag— his wallet contained a small amount of cash— but another thought gripped him. _What if they don’t want your money?_

Their footsteps were quiet, and Neil began to speed walk. He knew he was faster than the men following him, but he was at a disadvantage having never been in Port Angeles prior. Neil didn’t know where he could go. Neil backtracked once he realized that the street was a dead end, turning back onto another corner.

The men were forty feet back, just staring at Neil. He kept speed walking, but stopped when hesaw the two men who had walked away emerging from the shadows. Neil wasn’t being followed. He was being herded.

Neil paused for a second, but it passed like it was an eternity.

“There you are!” one of the men said, the booming voice startling him.

“Stay away from me,” Neil hissed, and the men exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter.

“No way, _sugar_ ,” one of the men quipped sarcastically.

Neil braced himself, setting his stance wide. Neil began to run through the self defence he knew in his head: hand up to the nose, knock it back into the skull. Finger through the eye socket, hook around and pull out the eye. Knee to the groin. A shiver of doubt ran through Neil. These men were all over six feet and weighed much more than him. He was going to lose this fight. Neil squeezed his his fingers into a fist.

A flash of headlights swerved around the corner, the car almost hitting the greasy man. Neil dove into the road. This car was going to stop or it was going to hit him. The car fishtailed around Neil and the door opened suddenly, stopping a few feet behind Neil.

“Get in,” a voice hissed furiously.

Neil moved quickly, knowing who it was. It was strange, the way his fear seemed to evaporate as soon as he heard the voice. Neil slammed the car door shut.

The car was dark, and Neil could barely see his rescuer in the faint light of the dashboard. Neil heard the squealing of tires as the car pulled out, accelerating far too quickly. They drove straight for the men, who jumped out of the way in order not to be run over.

“Put your seatbelt on,” he commanded. Neil quickly pulled the seatbelt over himself, and was thankful when a sharp left turn threw him in his seat. He raced through several stop signs without even pausing.

Neil felt completely safe despite the reckless driving. Neil stared at the other’s face with profound relief. Neil studied his facial features in the dim light, waiting for his heart to stop jackhammering. It occurred to him that he was angry.

“Are you okay?” Neil asked finally, surprised at how hoarse his voice was.

“No.” It was a simple answer, but Andrew’s tone was livid.

Neil sat in silence, watching Andrew’s blazing eyes stare straight ahead at the empty road. It was too dark to see anything outside, but Neil had a feeling that they weren’t in town anymore.

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice was short and controlled. Neil looked over to his companion. “Are you all right?”

Neil nodded.

“Distract me,” Andrew ordered, and Neil balked for a second.

“What?”

“I won’t ask again. Tell me about something insignificant until I calm down.” Andrew was pinching the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Neil could feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

“I’m going to run over Jack tomorrow at school,” Neil said, scowling. The corner of Andrew’s mouth twitched.

“Why?”

“He’s telling everyone I’m going to prom with him,” Neil snapped. “He’s either insane or still wallowing in his guilt from almost… you remember. Prom isn’t the correct way to make anything up to me.” Neil paused. “Or maybe I’ll total his van. Then he can’t take anyone to prom.”

“I heard about that.”

“Everyone but me, apparently. If he’s paralyzed from the neck down, he can’t go to prom, either.”

Andrew opened his eyes. 

“Better?” Neil asked, and Andrew didn’t move for a few seconds.

“Not really.”

Andrew’s face turned rigid, and he stared out to the road ahead. Neil felt the tension in the car building.

“I have a problem with my temper,” Andrew said finally. “It wouldn’t be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those fucks,” he hissed. “At least, that’s what I’m trying to tell myself.”

Neil sat in silence. He was stunned by what Andrew had said. The clock on the dashboard readpast six-thirty.

“Shit— Allison is going to be worried. I was supposed to meet them.”

Andrew started the engine without another word, turning smoothly and making his way back to town. Not another word was exchanged for the car ride back to Port Angeles. Andrew was still going too fast, and once they arrived, he slid into a spot effortlessly. Neil would have tried multiple times to fit his truck into such a small space. Neil saw the girls gathered outside, all looking intently at their phones.

“How did you know—“ Neil was cut off by Andrew exiting the car. “What are you doing?”

“Buying you dinner,” Andrew answered, punctuating the sentence with a slam of the door. Neil scowled, taking off his seatbelt and sliding out of the car. Andrew was waiting for him on the sidewalk.

“Go talk to your friends. I don’t want to have to track them down. I couldn’t handle that tonight as well.”

Neil was tempted to retort with something rude, but sainted he turned and walked towards his friends. Allison’s eyes lit up with anger at the sight of him.

“What the _fuck_ , Neil?” she half yelled, pulling him into her arms. “Where have you been?— Oh.” Her tone went from angry to suspicious.

“I got lost,” Neil answered. “And then I ran into Andrew.”

Andrew watched on, and Allison smiled, her lips pursed.

“Neil, we ate without you. I hope you aren’t too mad,” Dan informed him. Neil shrugged in reply.

“That’s fine; I’m not hungry.”

“You’re eating something,” Andrew said, and Neil shivered. Andrew’s voice was low and full of authority. “Do you three want to run along and I’ll bring Neil home at the end of the night?”

Allison laughed bitterly. “Its up to Neil.” Neil noticed the malice in her eyes as she answered Andrew.

“Allison, it’s okay.”

“Okay, fine. Call me when you get home, okay?” she said, shooting another look at Andrew. Neil said goodbye to the other two, and he watched as they piled into Allison’s car.

“I’m not hungry,” Neil said, but Andrew had grabbed his shirt and was pulling him into the restaurant.

“Humour me.”

The way Andrew said that indicated that there was no other option. Andrew pulled the door open and Neil followed, Andrew’s strength overpowering his own.

The restaurant wasn’t crowded. Neil remembered the comment Renee had made about it being the off season in Port Angeles. The host was a female, who flashed Andrew a huge smile. Neil was a little bothered by the warmth she gave him.

“A table for two?” she asked, rather alluringly, and Andrew blinked in response. Neil could see her eyes shifting between them, and the space that Andrew kept between them. She smiled, leading them to the table in the centre of the crowded floor.

“Not this one,” Andrew said, slipping her a tip just as Neil was about to take a seat. Neil gaped at him. He had never seen anything like that.

The host sounded surprised as she answered. “Sure.” She flashed Neil a look. He shrugged at her, crossing his arms across his narrow chest. The host led them to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. All the other booths were empty.

Andrew slid into the seats without looking up. Neil followed, thanking the host for both of them.

“Your server will be right out.”

“You really shouldn’t do that to people,” Neil said, crossing his arms.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, motioning for Neil to continue.

“Dazzle them despite your shitty attitude. She’s probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now.” Neil scowled. “Maybe I would feel the same if you never opened your mouth.”

“I dazzle people?”

“Just with your face,” Neil admitted begrudgingly.

The server arrived, looking expectant. She smiled at the sight of Andrew, flipping her dark hair behind her ear. Neil scowled at her. He knew that the host would gush about Andrew and his good looks. But they never heard him talk.

“Hi guys, my name is Amber. I’m going to be serving you tonight. Can I get y’all something to drink?”

Andrew looked at Neil.

“A Coke,” Neil said, and Andrew help up two fingers.

“Two Cokes,” Andrew said, not looking away from Neil.

“I’ll be right back with that,” she said sweetly, giving Andrew one last smile. Andrew didn’t give her any response.

“How do you feel?” Andrew asked after a few seconds a silence. Neil leaned back, examining him.

“Fine.”

“You don’t feel dizzy, sick, cold…?”

Neil shook his head. “I’ve been through worse.”

Andrew gave Neil a pointed look. “I’m waiting for you to go into shock.” His mouth twitched, and Neil couldn’t help but stare.

“I doubt that will be happening,” Neil said icily, his eyebrow raised. “Once again, I’ve been through worse.”

“You’ll feel better once you get something in you.”

As if on cue, the waitress appeared, carrying the drinks and a basket of breadsticks. She faced away from Neil as she placed them on the table and spoke only to Andrew.

“Are you ready to order?” she asked, and Neil rolled his eyes.

Andrew looked at Neil, and the waitress turned to him, clearly aggravated.  

Neil chose the first thing on the menu. “I’ll have the mushroom ravioli,” he said, closing the menu with a snap.

“And you?” she asked Andrew.

Andrew waved his hand in response. Neil scowled. Of course he wasn’t eating.

“Just let me know if you change your mind,” she purred, smiling coyly. Amber’s smile turned sour as she noticed that Andrew wasn’t giving her a second look. She left dissatisfied.

Andrew tapped his glass. “Drink,” he commanded.

Neil grabbed at the straw, sipping on the sickly sweet drink. Neil was surprised by how thirsty he was, drinking the whole glass before even realizing. Andrew pushed his glass towards Neil.

“Thanks,” Neil mumbled, feeling his cold tongue slip across the roof of his mouth. Neil shivered, the cold from the ice cold soda radiating through his body.

“Cold?” Andrew asked.

“Just the Coke,” Neil said, crossing his arms over his body to try to keep warm.

“Do you have a jacket?” Andrew asked. Neil thought he sounded disapproving.

“I do—“ Neil said, but his voice fell flat as he looked to the empty seat beside him, “but I left it in Allison’s car.”

Andrew was shrugging out of his jacket, and Neil came to the startling realization that he had never paid much attention to what Andrew wore. Neil was always preoccupied looking at his face. Neil forced himself to look away from Andrew’s face. Andrew was pulling off a tan leather jacket that looked like it had been around for years. Underneath was a black turtleneck that clung to Andrew’s body, and Neil couldn’t help but have his eyes trace Andrew’s clearly muscular chest.

Andrew let the jacket dangle off his finger, and Neil took it, pulling it around his frame.

“Thanks,” Neil mumbled, ignoring how cold the fabric was. It was small on him, but Neil didn’t mind. Neil sniffed, catching an intoxicating scent. It didn’t smell like cologne, but it made Neil wish he could smell it all the time.

Andrew pushed the breadbasket towards Neil.

“I’m not going into shock,” Neil hissed, picking up a roll and shredding it in his fingers.

“A _normal_ person would be going into shock. You don’t even seem shaken,” Andrew said cooly, ignoring Neil’s outburst. Neil looked up, noticing that Andrew’s eyes were a butterscotch colour— lighter than Neil had ever seen them.

“I feel safe with you. After all, you did save me from almost being crushed to death.”

Andrew rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighing quietly. “This is more complicated than I planned for it to be, Neil.”

Neil ate a piece of the torn bread, watching Andrew’s expression. “You’re always in a better mood when your eyes are light.”

Andrew fixed Neil with a glare, but he motioned for him to continue.

“You’re always pissed when your eyes are black— I expect it then,” Neil continued, but paused as he ate yet another piece of bread. “I have a theory about that.”

“More theories.”

Neil nodded, plastering a fake smile on his face. “More theories.”

“Still stealing from comic books?” Andrew asked, his tone mocking.

Neil scowled, tapping his finger on the table. “No. But it’s also not original either,” he admitted.

Andrew made the continue motion, but the waitress appeared a moment later, carrying the plate of steaming hot food and placing it in front of Neil with a small clack of china against wood. Neil sat up, realizing that he had been leaning towards Andrew without thinking. Andrew didn’t bother to move.

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Amber asked, and Andrew slid the glasses over to her.

“More Coke, please.” Andrew’s eyes didn’t leave Neil as he spoke.

The waitress took the cups and breezed away. Neil watched her go.

“You were saying?”

“I’ll tell you in the car, if—“

Andrew tutted, shaking his head. “There are conditions?” 

“I have a few questions,” Neil said.

Andrew nodded almost knowingly. “Of course.”

The waitress was back with the drinks, and left without another word. Neil felt himself smiling slightly.

“Go ahead,” Andrew almost purred, and Neil bit his lip. Andrew was pissing him off.

“Why were you in Port Angeles?”

“Next.”

“That’s the easiest one, Andrew.”

“ _Next_.”

Neil took a sip of his Coke, frustrated. He unrolled his fork from the napkin, spearing a ravioli with excessive force. Neil chewed slowly, trying to hold back his anger. 

“Fine,” Neil hissed, spearing another piece of pasta, “let's say that someone could know what people are thinking, read minds. With a few exceptions.”

Andrew flicked up one finger. “ _One_ exception.”

“How does that work? Are there limitations? How would they find someone else at exactly the right time? How would they know that person was in trouble?”

Andrew shook his head, a slight smile on his lips. “One at a time, Neil.”

“Just fucking answer me.”

Andrew sighed again, pausing. “This someone—“

“We’ll call him Andy,” Neil said bitterly before chewing the ravioli.

“If this Andy had been paying attention, the timing wouldn't need to be so exact.” Andrew shook his head. “Only you could get into trouble in a town this small. You would devastate their crime rate statistics for a decade.”

Neil almost snarled, his lip curling. That seemed to entertain Andrew.

“Shall we call you ‘Nate’?”

“How did you know I was fucking here?” Neil demanded, voice intense. He was leaning towards Andrew again, but this time he wanted to grab him by the throat.

“You know, I was wrong— you’re more observant than I thought.”

“I thought you were always right,” Neil replied steadily.

“I was wrong about you. You're not a magnet for accidents— that's not broad enough. You are a magnet for trouble, Neil. If there is anything dangerous within a ten-mile radius, it will invariably find you.”

“Do you put yourself into that category?”

Andrew blinked, beginning to drum his fingers against the table. “Unequivocally.”

“That's twice now.”

Andrew snorted, rubbing his temples. ”Let’s not try for three.”

Neil continued to eat, but paused as Andrew spoke again.

“I followed you to Port Angeles. I’ve never tried to keep someone alive before, and it’s especially troublesome when that person is you. _Ordinary_ people seem to make it through the day without so many catastrophes.”

“So you were fucking stalking me?”

Andrew stared at Neil, but Neil didn’t back down. Andrew reached over, spearing a piece of pasta with Neil’s hand and placing it in his mouth. Neil shivered at the touch of Andrew’s cold hand. Andrew snatched his hand back, and Neil chewed. Neil pushed his anger aside. He had to ask the rest of his questions.

“Did you ever think my number was up the first time and that you've been interfering with fate?”

“Your number was up the first time I met you.”

The abrupt memory of Andrew’s violent gaze on the first day was enough to make Neil realize that he was flirting with death.

“Do you remember?”

“Of course,” Neil said quietly, putting his fork down. The sound of the metal hitting china made Neil wince.

“And yet here you sit.” Andrew sounded disbelieving.

“Because of you,” Neil added. “But you were _stalking_ me today.”

“You eat, I’ll talk,” Andrew bargained.

Neil scowled, but dramatically speared the largest ravioli on his plate, popping it in his mouth and chewing.

“Keeping track of you is harder than it should be for me. I can find someone very easily, once I’ve heard their mind. I was listening in on Allison, not carefully— only you could find trouble in Port Angeles. I didn't notice when you took off on your own. I went looking for you at the bookstore after I realized you had left. I could tell you hadn't gone in, and that you’d kept going. I knew you would have to turn around soon. I was waiting for you, and I kept searching through the thoughts of people on the street— to see if anyone had noticed you. I wanted to know where you were. I started to get worried; no idea why though. I started to drive in circles, still listening to thoughts. I was about to follow you on foot. And then—“ Andrew paused, face becoming almost serenely calm.

“Then what?” Neil said, feeling his heart almost leaping out of his chest.

“I heard what they were thinking,” Andrew said calmly, though his upper lip curled slightly. “I saw your face in that fuck’s mind.” Andrew smiled, baring his porcelain teeth. “It was very hard— you couldn’t imagine how hard— for me to simply take you away, and to leave them alive. I could have let you go with your friends just then, but I was afraid if you left me alone, I would go looking for them.”

Neil sat completely stunned, eyes searching Andrew’s face for any sign of his bluff. Neil couldn’t see any wavering in his face.

“Are you ready to go home?” Andrew asked, and Neil nodded. He was grateful for the hour-long car ride they had to look forward to. Neil didn’t feel ready to say goodbye to Andrew yet.

The waitress appeared as if she’d been called over. Neil couldn’t help but feel as if she had been watching.

“Check please,” Andrew said, just as Amber opened her mouth. She seemed to sputter, pulling out a small leather folder from the front pocket of her apron.

Andrew pressed a bill to the folder, handing it back to her. “Keep the change.”

“Well, you have a nice evening,” Amber said warmly. Andrew didn’t even look up at her and away from Neil.

Andrew grabbed the front of Neil’s shirt, tugging him towards the door. Neil followed obediently, almost sighing. Andrew’s eyes were trained on him, and Neil was glad Andrew couldn’t read his thoughts.

When they got to the car, Andrew opened the passenger side door, and Neil slid inside. Neil watched Andrew walk around the car, and Neil was once again surprised by how graceful he was. He doubted anyone would be able to get used to someone as Andrew.

Andrew cranked the engine, turning the heater on high. The car was cold, and Neil realized that the good weather had finally come to an end. But Andrew’s jacket was keeping him warm. Neil couldn’t help but breathe in the aroma that wafted off the jacket.

Andrew pulled into traffic without even looking, and turned his head towards Neil.

“Now,” Andrew said, “it’s your turn.”


	10. THEORY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this chapter is like "keep ur stupid comments in ur pocket"

“Can I ask just one more?” Neil almost pleaded, not looking towards Andrew as the car accelerated dangerously down the road.

“I don’t know, _can_ you?” Andrew’s tone was mocking, and Neil had to grind his teeth to stop from letting out his own snarky comment. He cast a look at Andrew, who didn’t even seem to be paying attention to the road.

“May I?” Neil ground out, his voice dark.

Andrew raised his index finger in reply. “Just one.”

“You said you knew I hadn’t gone into the bookstore, so how did you know where I had gone?”

Andrew remained silent, and Neil drummed his fingers against the side of the door.

“I thought we were past all this evasive shit,” he finally said, holding back the quiver in his voice. Neil hated how feeble his voice seemed.

“I followed your scent.” Andrew glanced at Neil, who scowled at him. But Neil wasn’t going to let Andrew evade the subject, now that they Andrew was finally opening up to him.

“You also didn’t answer one of my questions back at the restaurant,” Neil said simply, and Andrew shook his head.

“And which one was that?” Andrew gave Neil a disapproving look.

“How does this mind-reading thing work? Can you do it anywhere and to anyone? Can the rest of your family…” Neil paused, suddenly feeling silly for asking for clarification on make-believe.

“That’s more than one question, Neil.” Andrew looked over at Neil, and Neil almost gasped at how soft his eyes were. Neil was being sucked in.

Neil waited for Andrew to answer him. If he was Allison he would have been snapping a piece of gum.

“It’s just me. I can’t hear anyone at anytime. I have to be closer, within a few miles at least. But the more familiar I am with the person, the farther away I can hear them.” Andrew paused, taking a sharp corner with surprising grace. “It’s much like being in a hall full of people talking. It’s hard to hear unless you focus on one person at once. Most of the time, I tune it out. It’s easier to seem _normal_ —“ Andrew snapped the word out, “if I’m responding to someone’s words rather than their thoughts.”

“So why can’t you hear me?” Neil asked, and Andrew tutted.

“I thought you said only one more question, Neil.”

“Humour me.”

“I don’t know,” Andrew said, his words weighty. “Perhaps your thoughts are on the AM frequency but I can only hear FM.”

Neil smiled slightly, glad to have spited Andrew in a small way. “So my mind doesn’t work? I’m a _freak_? A monster?”

Andrew’s mouth twitched in the darkness. “I tell you that I can hear people’s thoughts and here you are, asking if you’re the freak. It’s just a theory. Though that brings us back to you, Neil.”

Neil stared straight ahead, into the darkness.

“I thought we were past all the evasive shit,” Andrew teased.

Neil turned to look at Andrew, but noticed the speedometer.

“Holy shit, Andrew! You’re going to fucking kill us, asshole!” Neil almost yelped, grabbing onto the overhead handle bar that he has always referred to as the _holy Jesus_ handle.

“What’s wrong?” Andrew asked. Neil thought he noticed a hint of concern in his voice. The car didn’t slow.

“You’re going a hundred miles an hour!” Neil quickly looked out the window, and felt queasy when he realized how fast they were going by the forest on either side of the winding road. The car’s headlights were lighting the tarmac.

“Relax, Neil.” Andrew rolled his eyes.

“Are you trying to kill me?”

Andrew waved his fingers. “We’re not going to crash.”

“Why are you in such a hurry?” Neil asked, loosening his grip on the handlebar.

“I always drive like this,” Andrew answered, as if Neil should know better. He turned to almost face Neil.

“Keep your eyes on the road,” Neil said through gritted teeth.

“I’ve never been in an accident, or gotten a ticket.” Andrew tapped his temple. “Built-in pig detector.”

“If you turn us into a Maserati pretzel, you could just walk away.”

“Oh, probably,” Andrew said, his voice unnaturally cheery. “But you couldn’t.”

Neil could feel the car slowing down, and he watched as the needle dropped to eighty.

“Happy? I don’t like driving slow,” Andrew quipped, though his pleasant tone was completely gone.

“This is slow?” Neil asked incredulously, and Andrew made a small noise that Neil couldn’t interpret.

“Enough with the commentary on my driving. What’s your latest theory?”

Neil bit his lip, staying silent. Andrew looked over, his eyes gentle.

“I won’t laugh.”

“You’ll be angry with me.”

“I’m indifferent to you,” Andrew said simply, and Neil felt his heart plummet slightly. 

“I… I don’t know how to start,” Neil said lamely, not even able to look from his folded hands in his lap.

“People usually start at the beginning, especially if they came up with it by themselves.”

“I didn’t.”

“So who did— a book? A movie?”

“No, it started at the beach.” Neil took a deep breath. “I ran into an old friend, Kevin Day. Stuart used to know his mom. His mom is a Quileute elder.” Neil risked a glance at Andrew’s face. His face was frozen in a look that could have spoiled milk.

“We went for a walk, and he told me a story— a legend— but I thought he was trying to scare me. He told me…” Neil paused, taking a breath. “One about vampires.”

Andrew’s grip around the steering wheel tightened.

“And you thought of me?” Andrew’s voice was ice cold.

“He mentioned your family.”

Andrew didn’t respond, and the needle began to inch up the speedometer.

“Kevin thought it was just superstition. He didn’t expect me to think much of it.”

“Nosy Neil,” Andrew hissed again. “What did you do after you heard this legend?”

“I looked on the internet,” Neil said, swallowing his pride. It was embarrassing to reveal himself like this to Andrew.

“Did that convince you?” Andrew’s knuckles were bone white, and he was driving recklessly around the corners. Neil grabbed the _holy Jesus_ handle subtly.

“No. Nothing quite fit. But then…”

“Then what?” Andrew spat, and Neil felt his anger ignite.

“I decided it didn’t matter.”

“It didn’t _matter_?” Andrew said, his voice rising in his passion. Neil looked at him, noticing how anger contorted his features. 

“It doesn’t matter to me what you are.”

“It doesn’t matter if I’m not _human_ , Neil?” Andrew’s mocking tone had returned, but there was an edge of hardness to it.

“No.”

Andrew was silent, his face turning completely expressionless. Neil found that scarier than his previous expressions. He hated how bleakness looked on Andrew’s face.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Neil murmured. “Now you’re angry with me.”

“I would rather know what you’re thinking— even if what you’re thinking is absolutely insane.”

“So I’m wrong again?” Neil couldn’t help but snap at Andrew.

“‘It doesn’t matter!’” Andrew snapped back, and Neil bristled in his seat.

“I’m right?”

“Does it fucking _matter_?” Andrew’s voice was as hard as steel. Neil’s fingers dug into the arm rest.

“No,” Neil said finally, allowing his voice to be soft, quiet. “But I am curious.”

“About what?” Andrew was almost resigned.

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Andrew said promptly.

“How long have you been eighteen?”

Andrew’s lips twitched as he hesitated. “A long time.”

Neil stared at Andrew, who shot him a look. When Neil allowed a small smile, Andrew frowned. Neil was happy Andrew was being honest with him.

“How do you come out in the day?”

“Myth.”

“Burned by the sun?”

“Myth.”

“Sleeping in coffins?”

“Myth.” Andrew sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. “You’re so gullible, Neil. I can’t sleep.”

“At all?” Neil asked, leaning in closer to Andrew.

“Never.” Andrew turned to look at his passenger, and Neil made eye contact with Andrew’s golden gaze. He was frozen again.

“You haven’t asked me the most important question.” Andrew’s index finger tapped the steering wheel.

Neil sighed, dropping his head and running his fingers through his hair. “What do you eat? Kevin said you drink blood.”

“What else did Kevin say?”

“That you don’t hunt people for blood. That you hunt animals,” Neil said quietly, and Andrew nodded after a moment. “Kevin said you weren’t supposed to be dangerous.”

Andrew scoffed. “Not dangerous?

“I said weren’t _supposed_ to be dangerous,” Neil said begrudgingly.

Andrew didn’t give any response, so Neil spoke again.

“So Kevin was right? You don’t hunt people.”

“The Quileutes have a long memory,” Andrew said quietly. Neil took that as confirmation.

“We’re— I’m— still dangerous. They’re right to keep their distance from us.”

Neil made the continue motion that Andrew always used with him. “I don’t understand.”

“My family is very good at what they do. But we make mistakes. Like now, allowing myself to be alone with you.”

“This is a mistake?”

“A very big one.”

Silence fell upon the car, and Neil occupied his time by staring out the window. He watched the headlights twist on the road, moving so quickly they looked like Neil was in a video game. Time was slipping past Neil’s fingertips; it was sand falling into negative space. Neil was afraid he would never have another moment like this again. Once Andrew’s walls went up, they would stay up. Nothing could bring them down. Andrew’s words had indicated that he was done this conversation.

“Tell me more,” Neil half begged, his words filled with his desperation. He wanted to hear Andrew’s voice, even if Andrew told him to fuck off.

“What else do you want to know?” he snapped, though he glanced at Neil quickly.

“Why do you hunt animals instead of people?”

“I don’t want to be what everyone thinks of me— A _monster_.” The last word was full of spite, and it seemed to catch on his tongue. Andrew expelled it from his lips with fury and disgust.

“Animals aren’t enough for you, are they?”

“I’d compare it to those people who live off tofu and soy— though I can’t be sure.” Andrew paused. “My family call ourselves vegetarians. It’s an idiotic inside joke Nicky came up with. It doesn’t satiate the thirst completely; it makes us strong enough to resist. Sometimes,” Andrew said heavily, “it’s harder than others.”

“Difficult for you now?”

“Very.”

“But you’re not thirsty now,” Neil said, waving his fingers, and Andrew glared at his nonchalant tone.

“And why do you assume that?”

“I had a theory. One that involves your eyes. People are more irritable when they’re hungry.”

“You’re observant.”

“You just keep underestimating me, don’t you?” Neil said icily, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a deep chill inside him that he couldn’t shake.

“Were you hunting this weekend with Nicky?”

Andrew paused, staring straight ahead into the darkness. “I didn’t want to leave, but it was necessary for me to.” He looked at Neil. “It’s easier to be around you when I’m not thirsty.”

“You didn’t want to leave?” Neil questioned, ignoring the heat in his fingertips.

“It makes me anxious not to be around you. You’re reckless and don’t think before you act.” Andrew’s eyes were gentle, and Neil could feel his body beginning to burn under his gaze. “I was worried you were going to fall into the ocean and be swept away. And I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you,” he growled. “And after tonight, I’m surprised you made it through the whole weekend without hurting yourself—” Andrew glanced down at Neil’s scraped palms, “—that much.”

Neil scowled at Andrew, ignoring how his ears burned.

“It could have been much worse though,” Andrew continued. “That thought tormented me while I was away. That made Nicky ecstatic. It was three very long days.”

“Didn’t you just get back?”

“Sunday,” Andrew replied quickly, and Neil paused.

“Then why weren’t you or your family at school?”

“We don’t go into the sun where anyone else can see. You asked if it hurt me— it doesn’t.”

“What happens in the sunlight?” Neil asked quietly, curiosity climbing into his mind.

“I’ll show you sometime.”

The pair sat in silence, and Neil listened to the sound of his own breathing. There was something strange about knowing the truth about Andrew. It was calming and terrifying simultaneously.

“You could have called me,” Neil said finally, and Andrew looked puzzled.

“I knew you were safe.”

“I didn’t know that _you_ were. I didn’t know where you had gone. I—“ Neil paused, looking at Andrew. They were both frozen, staring at each other. Neil’s mind raced, and he ground his teeth in frustration.

“What?” Andrew asked, his voice like velvet. Neil couldn’t look at Andrew, his words falling out of his mouth.

“I didn’t like not being able to see you. It made me anxious as well. When something is gone with no explanation, I can’t deal with it. I want to be able to see what’s mine in front of me.”

“This is so wrong,” Andrew hissed, and Neil looked up.

“Was it something I said?” Neil asked bitterly.

“Can’t you see, Neil? I can make myself miserable, but it changes everything when you’re so involved.” Neil cringed at the anguish in Andrew’s eyes, feeling the cold return to his body once Andrew turned back to look at the road. “I don’t want to hear that you feel that way towards me. I’m not _safe_. I’m dangerous— you have to grasp that.”

“No.”

“Don’t act like a sulking child, Neil.”

“I’m serious. My whole life has been dangerous.”

“So am I,” Andrew snapped.

“It doesn’t matter what you are. It’s too late,” Neil retorted, his voice rising with the anger pooling inside him.

“Don’t you fucking say that.” Andrew’s voice was low and harsh.

Neil slouched in his seat. He was glad that Andrew would never know how he had hurt him. Neil bit his lip, staring at the road. They must be getting close. Andrew was driving much too fast.

“What are you thinking?” Andrew asked, and Neil shook his head. He couldn’t speak. Neil kept his eyes forwards, and Andrew’s gaze was burning a hole in his cheek.

Andrew didn’t say anything, but Neil saw him reaching towards him, his hand outstretched. But Andrew didn’t touch him, instead pulling his hand back to the steering wheel. “I’m—“

“Don’t give me your apologies,” Neil said, and Andrew scowled. 

Time slipped by as they sat in silence once again. Neil hated how hostile their silence was; it always came after they lashed out at each other.

“Tell me something,” Andrew said, after Neil had readjusted himself.

“What?”

“What were you thinking tonight, just before I appeared. You didn’t look scared.”

“I was thinking about how to smash someone’s nose into their brain,” Neil said calmly.

“You weren’t going to run?” Andrew said, and Neil could tell that he had upset him.

“I didn’t know where I was. I could have gotten lost or cornered again. Fighting was the best option.”

“Those men were a foot taller than you,” Andrew snapped.

“And a foot taller than _you_ ,” Neil said, holding back his anger.

“I’m fighting fate to keep you alive, Neil.”

Neil saw the Forks sign pass. It had taken Andrew less than twenty minutes to get to Forks, when it should have taken at least an hour.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Neil heard himself ask, though he silently cursed himself for exposing his true feelings.

“I’ll save you a seat at lunch,” was Andrew’s reply.

Neil could feel the heat come back again, accompanied by butterflies that flew around in his stomach. He was unable to speak.

Stuart’s house was normal. Neil’s truck was parked in the driveway, the lights of the porch on and blazing. Andrew stopped his car, but they sat, completely unmoving.

“Promise me,” Neil whispered, “that I’ll see you tomorrow.” He looked into Andrew’s eyes, and Andrew nodded.

“I promise.”

Neil began to pull off Andrew’s jacket, taking another whiff of the fragrance.

“Keep it.”

“Stuart will ask too many questions if I do,” Neil said, placing the coat in the backseat and grabbing the handle of the door.

“Neil.”

Neil turned, looking at Andrew. He was every inch a Greek god come to life.

“Will you promise me something?”

Neil tried to speak, but his mouth was dry. “Yes?” He instantly regretted his agreement. If Andrew made him promise to stay away from him, he couldn’t honour that.

“Don’t go into the woods alone. I’m not always the most dangerous thing out there.”

Neil shivered at Andrew’s ominous words, but nodded. “Of course. — I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Neil.”

Neil turned around again, and Andrew’s face was close, just inches away. Neil could feel his heart stop beating.

“Sleep well.”

Neil froze, his brain taking over. He got out of the car, slamming the door behind him. He was sure he heard Andrew chuckle. Andrew waited until Neil had made it to the porch, before pulling away. Neil watched as the sleek black car disappeared into the darkness.

“Neil?” Stuart called as Neil entered the house.

“It’s me,” he called back, taking off his worn down sneakers.

“You’re back early. It’s not even eight yet. Did you have fun with your girl friends?”

“Yeah, they all found dresses. They seemed quite happy,” Neil said absentmindedly. “I’m going to call Allison and then go lay down, okay?”

“Weren’t you just with her? Wait until she gets home first.”

“I left my jacket in her car.”

“Okay, whatever you think is best,” Stuart said, heading back into the living room.

Neil trekked upstairs, grabbing his phone from his jean pocket. The vibrations and ringing made him jerk out of his fog.

“Hi.”

“So you did make it home.” Allison sounded annoyed. “Now I owe Renee fifty bucks.”

“You bet on if I was going to die or not,” Neil said blankly. “Great friends you are. I left my jacket in your car.”

“I’ll give it to you tomorrow. But tell me everything,” Allison gushed. 

“Tomorrow,” Neil said.

“Oh, all right. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Allison said before ending the call.

Neil took a few moments to gather himself before heading to the shower. The hot water felt good as it cascaded down his body. The hot helped chase the cold out of the surface of his skin. Neil let the hot water run out before he got out of the shower.

Neil dressed for bed quickly, trying to keep the hot on his skin for as long as possible. He climbed into bed and under his quilt, shivering.

None of Neil’s thoughts were coherent, but they came together as if they were a puzzle. Neil saw certainties before him.

About three things Neil was absolutely positive. First, Andrew was a vampire. Second, there was part of Andrew— and Neil didn't know how potent that part might be— that thirsted for his blood. And third, Neil was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	11. INTERROGATIONS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ignore my really bad joke in there i hate myself 4 it : )

The morning was hard for Neil to convince himself that the events of the night prior weren’t just a pipe dream. There was far too much that didn’t make sense, and Neil clung to the parts he would never be able to make up on his own— Andrew’s smell and his erratic driving.

Hardly any light peaked through Neil’s curtains. Neil cast a quick look through the window, smiling slightly to himself. A thick fog covered the ground, the sun completely covered by grey clouds. Andrew had no reason not to be at school. Neil once again chose his jeans over his denim shorts.

The downstairs was silent as Neil half-ran down the staircase. Stuart must have left for the day already. Neil ate a granola bar in three bites, washing it down with milk straight from the carton. Neil remembered he didn’t have a jacket, scowling. He hoped the rain would hold off until he could find Allison for his jacket.

The mist hit Neil’s skin as soon as he was outside, ice cold and unshakeable. Neil locked the front door, finding his truck key and walking quickly across the driveway, watching the fog. It was thicker than Neil had first thought. Neil couldn’t see the black car until he was a few feet away from it.

 _Fucking Maserati_.

Andrew was leaning on the hood, his lit cigarette dangling from his lips. Neil felt his heart thud to a stop, quickly picking up in double time.

“Ride with me today,” Andrew said, blowing the smoke from his lips. Neil scowled.

“I would say you’re going to ruin your lungs but I’m more concerned about the environment at this point,” Neil retorted, opening the passenger side and sliding into the warmth. He put his duffel bag into the backseat, snapping on his seatbelt. Andrew gave him an approving look as he took his time to finish his cigarette.

“I brought the jacket,” Andrew said as he started the car, pulling it from behind him without even looking. Neil noticed that Andrew was still wearing the armbands underneath his black turtleneck.

“I’m not that delicate,” Neil said, trying his best to sound nonchalant, but the smell of Andrew was causing his blood to boil under his skin.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, peeling out of the driveway and speeding down the streets. Neil felt strange, as if he was disjointed from reality. Andrew wasn’t speaking, and Neil wasn’t sure if they were being as candid today.

“No twenty questions today?” Andrew said, almost teasing.

“Do my questions bother you?” Neil replied, as icily as he could.

Andrew paused, tilting his head. “Not as much as your reactions do.”

Neil scowled, pulling the jacket closer to him. “Do I react poorly?”

“You take everything so cooly— It’s unnatural. I never know what you’re thinking.”

“I tell you what I’m thinking.”

“You edit.” Andrew’s tone was accusatory.

“Not much.”

“That’s enough to drive me insane,” Andrew said, and Neil rolled his eyes.

They rode in silence until they reached the school parking lot. Neil could feel eyes trained on the vehicle, and he shrunk into his seat. He didn’t like being the centre of attention.

“Andrew, where are your family?”

“They took Nicky’s car,” he said, pulling into a spot beside a glossy hot pink convertible with the top up. Neil gawked at it. “Flamboyant, isn’t it? Nicky wanted to make a statement.”

“I can’t see why he rides with you,” Neil said, gesturing around the interior of the car. “A fucking Maserati, Andrew.”

“We don’t try to stand out.”

“You don’t succeed,” Neil said, sliding out of the car. He shrugged on Andrew’s jacket, and grabbed his bag from the back of the car. Neil had plenty of time; Andrew’s lunatic driving had made them early. “Why did Nicky and Aaron drive if you want to blend in?”

“Haven’t you noticed, Neil? I’m breaking all the rules now,” Andrew said, and Neil shivered at his tone. They began to walk, Andrew close enough that Neil could feel the electricity jumping between them. Neil had to stop himself from drifting closer. He thought that Andrew wouldn’t appreciate that.

“Do you all have cars like that?”

“Not as obnoxious,” Andrew said, looking back at Nicky’s . “You should see the shitbox David drives. We all like to drive fast.”

“The insurance must be through the roof,” Neil said, and Andrew’s lips twitched. Neil felt a surge of heat go through his body.

Neil could see Allison standing underneath the overhang of the cafeteria. Her platinum blonde hair was perfectly curled. Her eyes seemed to bug out of her head as Neil and Andrew approached.

“Hey,” Neil said as casually as he could. Allison almost shoved his jacket his jacket at him, eyeing him up and down.

“Is that _Versace_?” Allison’s voice was edging into octaves that only dogs could hear.

Neil looked at Andrew, who was staring into the space just behind Allison.

“Maybe, I don’t know,” Neil said quickly. “Thanks for remembering, Allison.”

“Yeah, no problem,” she replied, though she was eyeing Andrew. “Good morning, Andrew.”

Andrew didn’t respond, and Neil scowled. Allison tossed her hair over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

“I guess I’ll see you in class, Neil,” she said, her heels clicking against the concrete.

“So what are you going to tell her?” Andrew said finally, and Neil turned to face him.

“What do you mean?”

“She’s waiting to ambush you in class,” Andrew said, checking his fingernails. Neil could feel his cheeks heating up, and he raked his fingers through his hair.

“What are you going to tell her?” Andrew almost teased, looking at Neil with his molten eyes.

“What does she want to know?”

Andrew tutted, wagging a slender index finger at Neil. “That’s not fair.”

“You not sharing isn’t fair,” Neil replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

Andrew deliberated, before setting off towards Neil’s class. Neil followed, feeling like a lost puppy. Andrew stopped at Neil’s Functions class, and Neil began to enter the room, but Andrew’s fingers were wrapped around his arm. Neil was stopped in his tracks.

“She wants to know if we’re secretly dating,” Andrew said quietly. “She wants to know how you feel about me.”

Neil could feel his heartbeat all over his body, and he turned his neck to look at Andrew. “What should I say?” His voice was almost pleading. Neil needed some sort of confirmation. Neil could see passing students staring at them. Neil couldn’t care less.

Andrew paused, letting go of Neil’s arm and fixing his jacket on Neil’s frame. “Say whatever you want to the first question; I don’t care.”

“All right,” Neil said weakly. Andrew was going to be the death of him.

“As for the other question, I’ll be listening to hear that for myself,” Andrew said. “I’ll see you at lunch.” he announced, turning and walking away. Neil watched as he left. A group of girls turned to ogle at Neil.

Neil walked to his desk, sitting and taking a minute to think over what happened. Andrew was getting under his skin, and Neil wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Class passed quickly, though Neil was running over what he was going to say to Allison. He felt slightly agonized that Andrew would be listening to his answers.

As Neil walked into Spanish, Allison was popping her gum. She smiled at Neil, waving him over to the desk beside hers. She scowled at the boy who had sat there previously, banishing him to another corner of the room.

“So,” she said as the class worked on translations, “tell me everything.”

“We got dinner,” Neil replied, not looking up from his worksheet. “And then he drove me home.”

“And how did you get home so fast?” she said, her voice stiff.

“He drives like a fucking maniac. I was holding onto the _holy Jesus_ handle the whole time.”

“You mean the _holy crap_ strap?” Allison asked, almost laughing.

“Sure,” Neil said, though he was smiling slightly.

“Was it like a date? Did you tell him to meet you?”

“I was _very_ surprised to see him,” Neil said cooly, allowing himself to sound as pissed as he had the previous night.

“He picked you up for school today though,” Allison said, tapping her nails against the desktop.

“That was also a surprise. He knew I didn’t have a jacket.”

“I didn’t know he had style. That jacket is a _Versace_ , Neil. That’s like two and a half thousand,” she hissed. “If that were me, I wouldn’t be so liberal with lending it around. So,” she quipped, and Neil looked up. “Are you two going out again?”

“He offered to drive me up to Seattle because he thinks my truck will crap out— Does that count?”

Allison nodded, her head bobbing as if she was a Barbie bobblehead doll. “Of course it does!” She blew a breath from her scarlet lips. “Wow. Andrew Minyard, huh?”

Neil shrugged, feeling a blush rising on his cheeks.

“Has he kissed you?” Allison asked.

“No,” Neil said, though he could feel his heart fluttering in his chest. 

“Do you think he’ll kiss you in the city?” she hissed.

“I doubt it,” Neil replied. “He’s not like that.”

Allison rolled her eyes. “Come on, Neil. Give me something to work with. What did you guys talk about?”

“I don’t know, a lot of stuff. We talked about English a little.” Andrew had hardly even brought it up. Neil was grasping for straws, trying to give anything to Allison to please her.

“Neil, you _have_ to tell me more. I’ve been dying.”

Neil paused, tapping his pen against the desktop. “Well, the waitress was flirting with him the whole time. He wasn’t even paying attention to her.”

“That’s classic Monster shit,” Allison said, half smiling. “Was she pretty?”

“Very,” Neil admitted. “She was older than us— probably nineteen or twenty.”

“I hate to admit it Neil, but I think the monster has met his prince,” Allison snickered. Neil rolled his eyes.

“He’s very cryptic, so its hard to tell,” Neil said, scribbling the answer to a question.

“You’re so brave Neil. I know I couldn’t be alone with him. Despite him being pint sized, he’s intimidating as all _hell_.” Allison paused as Ms. Vernier walked past. “Yo no hablo Español,” she said sweetly.

“There’s a lot more to him than just that.”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Allison was obviously hungry for everything.

“He’s more unbelievable than you could guess.” Neil smiled slightly to himself. Andrew was the vampire that didn’t want to be a monster.

“So you like him then?” she asked.

“Yes,” Neil said quickly. It felt natural to admit his feelings for Andrew.

“Do you _really_ like him?” Allison said more enthusiastically.

“Yes,” Neil said, even quieter. Allison made a small squealing noise.

“I’m happy for you, not for the Monster. How much do you like him?”

“Too much,” Neil sighed, rubbing his temples. “More than he likes me.”

The bell rang, and Allison stood up, gathering her books. “You’re not sitting with us today, are you?”

“I don’t think so,” Neil said, as they stepped out of the room and into the hall. There was Andrew, leaning against the lockers. An unlit cigarette was between his fingers. Allison nudged Neil.

“I’ll see you later,” she whispered in his ear. Her voice was thick with implications. She flashed him her dazzling white smile, before departing and disappearing.

Andrew pocketed the cigarette and in the same moment, grabbed Neil’s shirt. He began to walk, pulling Neil behind him. The students parted in front of them, and Neil could hear the whispers and feel the stares on them. It reminded him of the first day of school.

Andrew led Neil into the cafeteria line, loading the red plastic tray with food. Neil couldn’t help but stare at Andrew’s sculpted features. 

“Take a picture,” Andrew said suddenly. Neil scowled, turning away from him.

“What are you doing?” Neil asked. “You’re not getting all that for me?”

“Half is for me,” Andrew replied.

Andrew led Neil to the table they had sat at the one time prior. A group of seniors stared at them, but Andrew didn’t offer them a look.

“Take whatever you want,” Andrew said, pushing the tray towards Neil. Neil grabbed an apple, rolling it in his hands.

“What if someone dared you to eat food?” Neil finished his question with a bite from the apple.

Andrew picked up the slice of pizza, taking a bite. He chewed slowly, swallowing. Neil took another bite of the apple, and eyebrow raised.

“If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn’t you?” Andrew asked condescendingly.

“ _Truth or Dare_ is a childish game,” Neil said, wrinkling his nose. “But I did try it once.”

“I’m not surprised,” Andrew said, tutting. His eyes focused on something just past Neil’s shoulder. “Your friends are analyzing everything I do— Allison will break it down for you later.” The mention of Allison brought irritation over his features.

Neil put down the apple, picking up the pizza and taking a bite. He didn’t want Andrew to start with Allison.

“The waitress was pretty,” Andrew said almost too casually, raising his eyebrow when Neil looked up.

“You really didn’t notice?” Neil replied, surprise crossing his features.

“Not my type. I don’t swing,” Andrew replied, tapping his fingers on the table. “I had a lot on my mind.”

“Poor girl,” Neil said, smiling slightly.

Andrew adjusted his posture, leading towards Neil. Andrew’s eyes seemed to pull Neil in, like a fish being reeled in. “Something you said to Allison has been under my skin.”

“You know what they say about eavesdroppers,” Neil replied, leaning in closer.

“I warned you I would be listening.”

“Not everything I think you should know.”

“I want to know everything you’re thinking,” Andrew said roughly. “But some things you shouldn’t be thinking.”

“That’s a distinction.” Neil snorted, taking another bite of the pizza.

“That’s not the point.” Andrew’s tone was harsh, but it still remained music to Neil’s ears. He hated what Andrew did to him.

“Then what is?” Neil asked, trying his best to sound as harsh as Andrew had. It didn’t work. They were in as close as they could be, as if they were magnets being drawn to each other. Andrew’s face was expressionless, his hands underneath his chin.

“Do you believe you like me more than I like you?” Andrew murmured, his eyes seeming to pierce into Neil’s soul. It took Neil a second to remember how to breathe.

“When you say shit like ‘ _I don’t care_ ’, it leaves little up to the imagination,” Neil said, frowning. “And you’re doing it again.”

“What am I doing?” Andrew said smugly, his upper lip pulling into the barest hint of a smile. Neil felt his heart surge in his chest.

“Dazzling me,” Neil admitted, trying his best to breathe evenly.

“Oh.”

“It’s not your fault— you can’t help it.”

“Are you going to answer the question?” Andrew said, face wiped of expression again.

“Yes,” Neil croaked, and Andrew raised his eyebrow.

“Yes, you’re going to answer, or yes, you really think that?”

“I think that,” Neil said hesitantly. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Andrew, instead choosing to trace the faux wood pattern with his eyes. The silence between them dragged on, and with each passing second, Neil could feel his heart turning to stone in his chest.

Andrew tapped his fingers right in front of Neil, causing him to look up. “You’re wrong, you know.” Andrew’s eyes were soft. Neil’s heart was suddenly molten lava.

“You can’t know that,” Neil whispered hoarsely, shaking his head in disagreement. Neil wanted so badly to believe him.

“What makes you say so?” Andrew asked, leaning back in his chair. Neil envied how fluid Andrew’s motions were, as if all his actions were preplanned. Neil struggled for his words, and he could see the slight tells that Andrew was getting impatient. There was the slight twitch in his eyebrow.

“Just give me a fucking minute,” Neil said, glaring at Andrew. That seemed to satisfy him, and Andrew became a statue.

“Aside from the obvious,” Neil said, hesitating before continuing. “Sometimes it feels like you’re trying to tell me goodbye while saying something else. I can’t be sure— I can’t read minds.” Neil gave Andrew a weighty look.

“Perceptive, aren’t you, Neil?” Andrew said, almost too pleasantly. “That’s where you’re wrong, though.” He laughed hollowly, drumming his fingers against the table, his golden eyes narrowing to slits. “What’s the _obvious_?”

“Just look at me, Andrew— I’m ordinary, except for my constant near-death experiences. And,” Neil paused, considering his words carefully, “just look at you.”

Andrew froze, blinking very slowly. Neil regretted saying anything, quickly finishing the slice of pizza to give himself something to do.

“You don’t see yourself very clearly. You didn’t hear what half the student body— including Nicky— was saying on your first day.”

Neil snorted. “I doubt it.”

“Do you trust me?”

Neil nodded, and Andrew looked pleased with himself.

“But I’m not saying goodbye,” Neil pointed out quickly, feeling embarrassment spread over his face.

“That’s what proves me right. If I can do it— if leaving is the right thing to do for you, I hurt myself to keep you safe.”

“And I couldn’t do the same?” Neil asked, glaring.

“You’d never have to make the choice,” Andrew said simply. His lips twitched again, and Neil could feel his heart sputtering. “Keeping you safe is now my full time career, apparently. It requires my presence.”

“No one’s tried to do away with me today,” Neil reminded him, grateful that the topic had switched to something lighter. The thought of Andrew saying goodbye to him was heart-wrenching.

“Yet,” Andrew added.

Neil scowled, glaring at him across the table.

“I have a question.”

“Shoot,” Neil said, almost resigned.

“Do you really need to go to Seattle, or were you trying to get away from your admirers?” Andrew’s face scrunched up, and Neil’s mind flickered to Jack. 

“I haven’t forgiven you for the shit you pulled with Jack,” Neil quipped.

“He was going to ask you regardless— I just wanted to see your face.”

“Sadist,” Neil said frostily.

Andrew leaned in, pulling Neil towards him with his gaze alone. “If I asked you, would you have said yes?”

“Fuck no,” Neil replied. “I don’t dance. It’s not my thing.”

Andrew scowled. “You never answered me, Neil. Do you really need to go to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?”

“I’m open to alternatives,” Neil said as calmly as he could. He couldn’t help but hide a smile at the mention of ‘we’. “But I’m driving.”

“Don’t you trust me?”

“Well, your driving scares the shit out of me. And I told Stuart I was going by myself. It takes a lot of unnecessary questions out if we take my truck.”

Andrew looked exasperated. “Of all things, it’s my driving that scares you. What will we do with you, Neil?” Andrew picked up Neil’s half eaten apple. “Won’t you tell Stuart that you’re with me?”

“With Stuart, less is more. Where are we going?”

“Staying out of the public eye. You can stay with me, if you want,” Andrew said.

“You’ll show me what you meant,” Neil said, putting the pieces together. “About the sun.”

“If you don’t want to be alone with me, I’d prefer you weren’t by yourself in Seattle. Imagine the trouble you’d find.”

“I’ve spent time in bigger cities alone, and here I am,” Neil said, rolling his eyes.

“Your number wasn’t up then, was it?” Andrew teased gently, and Neil just glared at him.

“I don’t mind being alone with you.”

“Then you should tell Stuart.” It was more of a command than anything else.

“And why should I do that?”

“It’ll give me incentive to give you back.”

Neil rolled his eyes. “I’ll take my chances with the scary monster.”

Andrew exhaled, and Neil could see anger sparking in his eyes. Neil didn’t want to start a pointless argument, instead casting a quick look around the room. He caught the eyes of Nicky, and Neil noticed that Aaron was glaring at his twin.

“Why did you go to Goat Rocks last weekend? Was it to hunt? Stuart said there were too many bears to go hiking.”

Andrew stared at Neil as if he was missing something very obvious.

“Bears?” Neil hissed, surprised. “They’re not in season, Andrew.”

“Laws only cover hunting with weapons,” Andrew informed Neil.

“Bears,” Neil repeated slowly, taking the information in slower than he liked.

“Grizzly are Nicky’s favourite,” Andrew said casually.

“Naturally,” Neil retorted, opening the bottle of Coke and taking a deep drink. “And what’s your favourite?”

“Mountain lion,” Andrew answered. “We have to be careful not to impact the environment too much,” Andrew continued. “We have to chose our meals carefully. Predators are more fun, anyways.”

“Of course,” Neil said politely, though he felt slightly queasy.

“Nicky likes the bears to be irritated. He’s said he likes to wrestle them when they’re like that. For him, it’s all about the joke of it.”

“There’s nothing more fun than a pissed off grizzly,” Neil said sarcastically. “How do you do it— hunt a bear without weapons?”

“We have weapons,” Andrew half whispered, flashing Neil his teeth. “Just not the one’s laws consider."

Neil balked, sipping the soda before speaking again. “Are you like a bear too?”

“More like a lion, or so they tell me. Preferences can be indicative.”

“Perhaps,” Neil said shortly. “Can I see one day?”

“No,” Andrew answered almost immediately. Neil couldn’t help but notice the angry undertones of his voice. Andrew’s face had turned whiter, and he trained his eyes on Neil.

“Too scary for me?” Neil asked.

“I would take you tonight if that were the case; it would be beneficial for you to have a healthy dose of fear.”

“Why then?” Neil asked, before the trilling bell cut him off. Andrew grabbed the tray, tossing the food into the trash can.

“Later,” he told Neil, his voice hard. “We’re going to be late.”

Andrew began to walk to class, and Neil had no choice but to scoop up his belongings and follow after him.


	12. COMPLICATIONS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yalllll
> 
> sorry i haven't been posting, i went to uni and its midterm szn so uh  
> anyways im posting this chapter now i hope u nerds enjoy it!!!

Neil couldn’t ignore the burning feeling in his back as he walked beside Andrew to science. The eyes of his classmates felt even hotter on his body, as if they were getting under his skin and learning all his secrets. Neil also couldn’t ignore that Andrew was no longer turning away from him, no longer angling his chair so he wouldn’t have to look in Neil’s direction. Andrew sat close now, their arms almost touching but not quite.

Mr. Garrett came into the room, pulling behind him an out dated television and VCR. Neil heard Renee chuckle from somewhere behind him. The class’ atmosphere changed— a movie day lifted spirits.

Mr. Garrett shoved an old, worn out tape into the VCR and walked quickly to the wall to shut off the lights.

As the lights shut off all at once, Neil was suddenly hyperaware that Andrew was so close to him. They were less than an inch apart from each other. Neil was surprised he could be even more aware of Andrew than he already was. Electricity flowed through Neil, and Neil wanted to reach out, to touch Andrew. He wanted to feel Andrew’s marble skin under his fingertips. Neil balled his hands into fists, crossing his arms and crushing his knuckles into his ribs. He was losing his mind.

The bright white screen of the opening credits made Neil wince, blinding him momentarily. The screen passed, and Neil found himself looking towards Andrew. Neil could feel his cheeks heating up as he realized that Andrew was sitting in an identical position to him. Andrew stared back at Neil, the light reflecting in his eyes. Neil broke the stare quickly, staring down at the desk in front of him. He felt dizzy.

The hour of class seemed unnaturally long. Neil couldn’t concentrate on the movie; he didn’t even know what subject it was on. Neil tried, unsuccessfully, to relax but the electric current that was trapped inside his body pulsed. He would occasionally glance in Andrew’s direction, but Andrew sat as stiffly as Neil was. Neil crushed his fingers harder against his ribs, stopping the overwhelming urge to touch Andrew.

As the movie ended, Mr. Garrett flicked on the lights. Neil stretched out his arms in front of him, flexing his fingers one by one. Andrew made a low noise in his throat. Neil thought it sounded like a chuckle.

“That was an interesting movie, don’t you think?” Andrew murmured, his tone mocking and just the slightest bit humorous. Neil looked over at him, noticing how dark and cautious Andrew’s eyes were.

Neil was unable to respond, just shaking his head in agreement.

Andrew stood fluidly, pushing himself up from his seat by his fingers. Neil was always in shock by how graceful Andrew was. Neil rose carefully, hating how clunky he felt compared to Andrew.

They walked to Neil’s gym class in silence, and Andrew paused at the door. Neil turned to say goodbye, but Andrew’s expression made his breath leave his chest. Andrew looked like he was in pain, his mouth turned downwards into a frown. Neil thought Andrew was so fiercely beautiful in that moment. Neil’s urge to touch him came back, as strong as it had been before. Neil’s words of departure were stuck in his throat.

Andrew raised his hand to Neil’s face level, though he hesitated. Neil could see the conflict raging in his eyes.

“Yes or no?” Andrew asked suddenly.

Neil didn’t understand at first, his mind racing to pick up the pieces. Andrew’s arm was completely still in the air as he waited.“I—“

“Yes or no?” Andrew pressed again, his tone suddenly becoming hard. Neil couldn’t help but notice the hopefulness.

“Yes,” Neil sputtered, and he felt his stomach turn.

Andrew’s fingertips brushed the length of Neil’s left cheekbone. Andrew’s skin was as icy as ever, but the trail of his fingers made Neil’s skin burn without any pain. Neil shivered, watching Andrew as he turned and strode away from him quickly.

Neil dressed into his gym clothes quickly, feeling as if he were in a trance. Gym was supposed to be his safe place, where he could make himself feel good after spending an hour with Andrew in such a confined space. Reality didn’t strike Neil until he was handed a racket. It was heavy in his hand, though the chill of the metal reminded him of Andrew.

Neil smashed through badminton, pairing up with Jack. Neil ignored him for as long as he could, until Jack clipped Neil hard in the head with his racket. Jack banished himself to the corner of the court, smiling sheepishly at Neil. Neil didn’t give him another look for the rest of the class, winning all of the games singlehandedly. 

“So,” Jack said as the pair walked off the court, Neil using his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. He could feel Jack’s eyes on him. “You and Minyard, huh?” Jack sounded aggravated.

“That’s none of your business,” Neil said cooly, avoiding eye contact with Jack. Neil silently cursed Allison, knowing she had probably inadvertently told Jack about them.

“I don’t like it,” Jack said, sulking.

“You don’t have to,” Neil snapped back.

“He looks at you like you’re something to eat,” Jack continued, his voice becoming more angry.

“It’s fortunate I’m not a woman or that would be objectification,” Neil said, the corner of his mouth twitching. Jack scowled, and Neil smiled in response. He could feel the hysteria, and he had to hold back his laugh. Jack had no idea how right he was about Andrew.

As Neil changed out of his gym clothes, he started to feel uneasy. Was Andrew going to be waiting for him? Would Neil have to meet Andrew at his car? Would his family be there? A wave of fear rolled over Neil. Did Andrew’s family know that he knew?

Neil decided that he was just going to walk home. If Andrew wanted him, he could stop Neil himself. But as Neil walked out the gymnasium doors, there was Andrew, leaning against the lockers opposite, a cigarette dangling from his teeth, arms crossed.

“How was it?” Andrew asked after a few moments of silence gazing at each other.

Neil rubbed his head without thinking, and then winced. “Fine.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I’m sure it was,” he growled, eyes narrowing. Neil turned to see Jack glaring at them over his shoulder.

“What?” Neil asked, scowling slightly.

“He’s getting on my nerves,” Andrew hissed, his eyes shifting to Neil. Neil could see annoyance written all over Andrew’s face, the way his mouth was turned down ever so slightly.

“You were listening,” Neil said blankly. Andrew’s lips twitched.

“How’s your head?” Andrew asked, his voice teasing as he turned and began to walk towards the parking lot.

“No wonder you want Jack’s head on a platter,” Neil murmured, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. He had to walk faster than usual to keep up with Andrew. Despite his pint sized stature, he was as fast as anything.

“Why today?” Neil asked after a moment.

Andrew didn’t say anything, and they walked in silence for a few seconds before he spoke. “I’ve never seen you in gym before— curiosity killed the cat.”

“And satisfaction brought it back,” Neil responded, and Andrew made another low noise. Neil decided that it was a chuckle.

As they walked, Neil noticed a group of boys around Nicky’s bright pink car. They were all gawking at it, and as Neil approached, he could see the lust in their eyes. Andrew unlocked the car, and Neil felt lucky that he wasn’t the target of Andrew’s piercing glare.

“Ostentatious,” Andrew said, turning on the car and revving the engine. The group of boys scattered, a few throwing Andrew the finger. Andrew just stared after them.

“What kind of car is it?” Neil asked.

“An M3.”

“English,” Neil sighed, putting on his seatbelt.

“A BMW, Neil,” Andrew said. Had Neil not known Andrew better, his haughty tone would have gotten under his skin. “I decided something,” Andrew finally said, peeling out of the spot without looking either way.

“And what’s that?”

“I’m going to let you drive on Saturday.”

“How kind of you,” Neil replied snarkily, shaking his head. He could feel droplets of water fall onto his pants. “But it still doesn’t negate our Stuart problem.”

“I wasn’t planning on bringing my car,” Andrew said, the right corner of his mouth twitching.

Neil’s mouth opened, but he snapped it shut, realizing how idiotic his question would be. “All right,” he murmured. “Sounds good.”

Andrew pulled up to Stuart’s house, pulling into the driveway sharply. Neil’s heart was fluttering in his chest, his nerves getting to him. Neil closed his eyes as Andrew raced towards the rear bumper of his truck— Andrew was going to turn his car into a Maserati pretzel. He opened his eyes, breathing out when he saw that Andrew had braked gently, a few inches away from the bumper.

“Do you want to know why I can’t take you while I hunt?” Andrew asked solemnly, taking out a cigarette, placing it between his teeth.

“I was wondering about your reaction,” Neil replied.

“Did I scare you?” Andrew questioned, and Neil could swear he saw some humour in his eyes.

“I’ve seen worse,” Neil said, and Andrew shook his head.

“You haven’t.” Andrew lit his cigarette, taking a deep breath in. “The thought of you seeing me like that…” Andrew trailed off, breathing out the smoke into the car, rolling down the window. “Would be bad.”

Neil nodded. “And why’s that?”

“When we hunt, we give ourselves to our senses. We govern less with our minds; especially our sense of smell.” Andrew gave Neil a pointed look, and he shivered. “Do I need to elaborate?”

Neil shook his head, understanding the weight of Andrew’s statement. He sat without responding, and Andrew didn’t speak again. Drops of water pounding onto Andrew’s windshield, the only sounds in the stony silence.

“Neil,” Andrew said quietly, “I think you should go inside now.”

Neil grabbed his bag, opening the door silently. He hated how clumsy he felt compared to Andrew’s unnatural grace and elegance. A blast of cool air hit him, and Neil could smell the rain. The sound of the windows rolling down made Neil turn his head slightly, head cocking towards the noise.

“Tomorrow it’s my turn,” Andrew said.

“For what?”

“To ask the questions,” Andrew answered simply, revving the engine. Neil stepped forwards, not looking back. After he reached the door, he turned back. It must have taken him ten seconds, but Andrew was already gone, completely vanished. Neil couldn’t help but smile slightly. Andrew was going to see him tomorrow.

Andrew appeared in Neil’s dreams that night, as cold and stoic as always. Neil woke often, unable to keep himself in his dreams. It was the early morning when Neil was able to fall into a dreamless sleep, completely exhausted from his night.

In the morning, Neil got dressed in his holey shirt, pulling his neatest sweater overtop. He pulled on his jeans, and put on his nicest sneakers. He couldn’t help but frown as he looked in the mirror. Andrew would look infinitely better than him. Breakfast was a quiet affair, as usual.

“About this Saturday…” Stuart said, washing his plate in the sink. “Are you still going to Seattle?”

“That was the plan,” Neil said smoothly, his stomach twisting at the half truth. He didn’t look up from his bowl of Frosted Flakes.

“And you’re not coming back for the dance,” Stuart said, and Neil nodded.

“You know that I can’t dance.”

“Nobody asked you?” Stuart asked, wiggling his eyebrows. Neil rolled his eyes.

“You already asked this— nobody important asked me.”

Stuart finished washing his dish, grabbing his moleskin jacket and heading out the door. He stopped to squeeze Neil’s shoulder. “Have a good day.”

The sound of gravel crunching beneath Stuart’s tires made Neil drop his bowl into the sink with a thud. He knew that Andrew was in the driveway, waiting for him, but he took his time washing the dish. He had to stop his hands from shaking.

Neil left the house slowly, locking the door and testing it a few times. He had no problem making Andrew wait. The sleek, black car was a stark difference from the rustic house. Neil couldn’t help but smirk. Andrew and his expensive tastes were out of place in Forks.

The door swung open as Neil approached, and Neil sped up only slightly. He slid into the warm cab of the car, and Andrew didn’t even look over at him.

“Morning,” Neil said, closing the door with a thud. The warmth spread over Neil, who settled into his seat happily. He pulled on his seatbelt, and Andrew immediately sped out of the driveway.

“You look tired.”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Neither could I,” Andrew said cooly, and Neil rolled his eyes.

“I guess I slept a little more than you did.” Neil couldn’t help the snideness that carried through his words.

“I’d wager you did.”

“What did you do last night?”

Andrew tutted, holding up a finger. “It’s my turn to ask questions, Josten.”

“What do you want to know?” Neil asked, sighing. He was ready to resign himself to being bombarded with questions.

“What’s your favourite colour?” Andrew asked, turning the wheel sharply. The car drifted around the bend with ease.

“Uh—“ Neil began, pausing. “It changes.”

“What is it today?”

Neil paused, drumming his fingers against the armrest. “Brown.”

Andrew raised his eyebrow. “Unusual.”

“I’m not a ‘usual’ guy,” Neil snapped, “so do forgive me for my usual tastes.”

“Then explain yourself,” Andrew said icily.

“Brown is… it’s warm.”

Andrew nodded, pulling into the school parking lot. He pulled into his usual parking spot, and turned to Neil. Andrew’s hand drifted up, his fingers almost curling into Neil’s hair. Andrew stopped himself before he touched Neil.

“Brown _is_ warm, but it’s not as warm as red.”

Neil’s heart began to thump in his chest, and he couldn’t help but blush. He ducked his head to hide his face from Andrew’s gaze, but Neil knew that Andrew had seen when he heard the chuckle noise from Andrew’s throat. 

“What was the last album you listened to?”

Neil paused, thinking. He wasn’t into music, he didn’t like not being able to hear his surroundings. But he remembered that he had listened to that metal album. Neil told Andrew the name of the album. Andrew went on his phone, his fingers gliding over the screen, and suddenly the sound of screeching guitar filled the car.

“Debussy to this?” Andrew asked, his voice carrying over the music.

Neil glanced at Andrew’s phone, his eyebrows raising in surprise. It was the exact same cover art. Neil nodded slightly, and Andrew made an amused noise.

The rest of the day continued similarly. When Neil finished class, Andrew was there, a question on his lips. Throughout lunch, Neil was asked questions about every insignificant detail of his life. Neil tried his best to answer as truthfully as he could. He didn’t hate Andrew’s pressing questions. 

Neil couldn’t remember the last time he’d talked so much about himself, and so openly and honestly. Neil couldn’t help but think he was going to bore Andrew into an early grave, but Andrew was the most interested Neil had ever seen.

“What’s your favourite gemstone?” Andrew asked, picking apart a piece of paper with his lithe fingers.

“Topaz,” Neil said quickly, his mouth speaking before his mind. He could feel the blush spilling onto his cheeks, and he bit the inside of his mouth. Until recently, Neil’s favourite gemstone had been garnet.

“Tell me,” Andrew said, his breath blowing onto Neil’s face.

“It’s…” Neil started, looking away, “the colour of your eyes today. And if you asked me in two weeks I’d probably say onyx.”

Andrew smiled for the first time.

When Mr. Garrett dragged in the broken down television into his biology class room, Neil heard the scraping sound of Andrew’s chair as he scooted away from him. It didn’t help. Neil felt electrified; he wanted to reach across the table and touch Andrew’s marble skin.

Neil sat through the hour long movie, not retaining anything. He bit his lip until he couldn’t take the pain, ground his fist into his mouth, did anything to take his mind off the fact that Andrew was sitting there, staring at him. Neil didn’t glance over until the end of the movie.

Andrew once again walked Neil to gym, and asked him the same question as he had the day prior.

“Yes or no?”

“Yes,” Neil said, his longing seeping into his voice. He hated how weak Andrew made him, how easily he broke down his walls. Andrew swept his fingertips from Neil’s temple to his jaw, making Neil shiver and crave more before leaving wordlessly.

Jack wasn’t speaking to Neil as more badminton games dragged on. Neil preferred this Jack to the persistent one. Neil won all the games almost singlehandly. He avoided Jack and his racket as best as he could.

Neil changed quickly after gym, knowing that the faster he changed the faster he would be able to see Andrew. Neil left the change room, and his breath was taken away at the sight of Andrew leaning casually against the door frame, eyes fixed on him.

The questions in the car were harder to answer, and Neil had to take his time before he spoke. He explained why he liked the smell of Andrew’s cigarettes but refused to smoke them. He spoke about why he pushed himself so hard in gym class and how he ran to get his feelings out of him. Andrew drove much slower.

“Are you finished?” Neil asked when Andrew didn’t ask another question.

“No,” Andrew said, pulling into the driveway. “But Stuart will be back soon.”

“How late is it?” Neil asked, checking his phone.

“It’s twilight,” Andrew said, and Neil could hear how serene his voice was. “It’s the safest time for my family and those like us. The easiest time. But it’s the end of the day and the beginning of the night.” Andrew turned to Neil, his eyes glittering. “Darkness is so predictable, don’t you think?”

“Without the dark you’d never be able to see the stars.”

“I suppose… Are you going to tell Stuart you’ll be with me on Saturday.”

“I’ve already told you, Andrew, no. Are you done with the questions?” Neil asked, grabbing his duffel bag from where it was sitting at his feet.

Andrew’s face soured in the slightest way. “I never said I was finished, now did I.”

“What more is there to ask?” Neil asked, grabbing the door handle. Andrew’s hand snapped over his own, holding it there.

“What’s going on?” Neil asked, looking into the dusky driveway.

“Another complication,” Andrew replied, his brow furrowing. Andrew opened the door, and slid his hand quickly away from Neil. Neil’s hand burnt.

Bright yellow headlights shone as an unfamiliar car pulled into the driveway, facing Neil and the fucking Maserati.

“Stuart’s around the corner,” Andrew warned, pulling the door shut and starting the engine.

Neil stared through the dark towards the car, trying to see into the dark abyss of the cab of the unfamiliar car. Neil glanced towards Andrew, his being the only face Neil was able to see. Andrew’s heavenly face was twisted, and he looked frustrated. Andrew’s eyes were focused on the car, and Neil could only imagine how fierce his gaze was.

Andrew revved his engine, and the Maserati was out of sight in seconds.

“Neil,” a low voice said, and Neil heard the slamming of a car door. A hulking figure appeared above him, and Neil saw the person’s face as a new car—Stuart’s car— pulled into the driveway as well.

“Kevin,” Neil breathed, his breath fogging in the air.

Stuart’s headlights lit up the cab of Kevin’s car, and Neil saw the woman in the front seat of the car. She was middle aged, but she looked as if she held all the secrets of the universe. Her long, black hair spilled over her shoulders, and her black eyes were fixed on Neil. Neil hadn’t seen the woman in years. Kayleigh Day. Kevin’s mother. She looked as if she were in pain, her mouth set in a straight line, her eyes wild with anxiety.

Just like Andrew had said. Another complication.

Could Kayleigh have recognized Andrew that easily? Did Kayleigh believe the impossible legends?

The answer was clear in Kayleigh’s eyes. Yes. Yes it was.

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is like ,,, super yikes ,,,, i don't even like twilight,
> 
> i blame abi /:
> 
> i'm sorry that u had to read this ! let me know if u like this !
> 
> tumblr: antiriko  
> twitter: aitheriosbts


End file.
